Construct
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Chapter Eight: The cold, hard truth hurts worse than a warm lie. I awake, bathed in both blood and booze, the warmth of an angel looming over me. But at the same time, there's a demon across the room, and he's just caught the snake.
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Kuzegawa

**Chapter One: Battle of Kuzegawa **

The sounds of waves crashing and steel was all I could hear across the battlefield. The Oda clan had stepped foot in Kuzegawa, territory of the Mouri clan of western Japan. Was it for glory, or for conquest? Maybe both. I left my father's holding, and joined the fight, despite him not wanting me to. He almost threw a fit, I almost saw him cry. But I promised him that I would come back unscathed. Despite the scars that adorn my body, I didn't need any more.

I would come back alive, and if I was lucky, I'd take some lives of my own.

I licked my lips at the thought. My nerves, my fists, my weapons thirsted for blood. All in the name of the Oda, it would be most pleasant.

Screams and cries flew in the wind, along with my long reddish purple hair as I jumped from one ship to the next. My black leather leotard was covered in blood and sweat, sticking to my body like a second skin as I cut through another group of soldiers. All wearing orange, and now wearing crimson.

I was nearly at the commander. Would I be able to take his life? I had heard so much about the legendary Mouri Motonari. They said he was old, but he was still formidable. The enemies he had sent at us were no easy walk in the park. Despite my cat-like prowess, I still found myself ambushed many times, though I was able to get out of my predicament.

But before I could get to his ship, I heard footsteps behind me.

The sound of a book falling to the floor, along with the clink of a sword hitting the planks, the sound of rustling fabrics came ever closer.

"Wait!"

It was all the voice said.

Was this a surrender..?

"I won't let you..." the voice said, breathing heavily.

I turned around, and my eyes grew wide in surprise at what was standing before me.

A boy was holding on to the walls beside him, gripping the wooden walls so hard he thought he would get splinters. His other hand was held to his heart, his body nearly collapsing as he struggled to breathe. His hair was drenched, a dark golden, and I watched as sweat fell from the strands. His orange and blue clothing stuck to his skin, dark with perspiration, looking at me desperately.

"...I won't let you hurt...father.." he said, collapsing to the floor.

"Father..?" I said to myself, looking at the fallen boy before me.

Then he must have been one of the three arrows of the Mouri.

Mouri Takamoto, Kikkawa Motoharu and Kobayakawa Takakage.

All with different surnames, was this..Takamoto then?

"Not like this, kid." I said, putting my weapons away. I could have pitied the boy if we didn't look up at me in fright, his terrified stare catching me off guard, freezing me on the spot. "The foreign tongued princess of the Oda!" he shouted, struggling to rise from the floor.

"Stay down. It's not worth it." I said.

"No!" he shouted.

"I won't let you kill my father!" he yelled, rising from the floor.

To my surprise, he launched himself at me, ready to strike.

But I was ready, and blocked his attack.

"So you must be Motoharu. Not much brains." I said with a laugh, pushing the boy away,"everyone knows never to go up against Lady Miya in hand to hand combat, unless you're looking to die."

He stood before me, catching his breath, glaring at me again.

"My name is Kobayakawa Takakage. The arrow of knowledge for the Mouri clan!" he yelled, ready to charge at me again. "The boy with a death wish." I said, grabbing the fist that was coming at me,"and he's not looking too brilliant either."

I grabbed the fist and elbowed him in the throat. The hit was enough to send him flying back, and I followed that up with a punch to his face. He was so thin, so lanky, that I thought I had broken him when he crashed against the walls. Blood poured out of his nose, but he quickly wiped it away, glaring at me again.

"You...you're going to have to hit me harder than that." he muttered, watching as the blood dripped to the floor. "You really are looking to die. How do you expect to protect your clan if you're dead." I said, blocking another punch. His movements were erratic and clumsy, no doubt from exhaustion and injury. But if this kid wanted to die so badly...I would grant him his wish.

Once again, I blocked his fists, and he left himself open. I sent a swift kick to his chest, sending him flying to the walls behind him. He held his hand to his heart, nearly losing the ability to breathe, when I grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to look up at me.

"Your foolish heart got you killed, Kobayakawa. Let that be a lesson to the entire Mouri clan. Give your regards to everyone else I've killed.." I said, ready to break his neck, when two others came running into the cabin.

"Takakage!" a man's voice said. The other man said nothing, and pushed me away from Takakage, throwing me to the floor. "Get out of here, brother. We can handle this bitch." the more muscular of the two said.

Two boys stood before me, one in a blue and yellow half-cut kimono top, showing off his well-endowed chest, and white baggy pants. He wore his dark brown hair in a pony tail, and readied his fists at me. The other boy beside him had long black hair, a scholar's hat and blue and white robes on. He pointed his fan at me as the two were ready to attack.

"Kikkawa Motoharu, the arrow of courage, supporting the Mouri clan!" "Mouri Takamoto, the arrow of virtue, unifying the Mouri clan! We will show you how strong three arrows can be when bound together!

I had to laugh at their exuberance.

"Three arrows when bound together...die together." I said with a laugh, ready to strike, when the sound of retreat horns blew in the distance, stopping us.

"Father?" Motoharu asked. In curiosity, we all looked out the windows, when flags of the nearby Amago clan came into sight.

"Amago?! We've been ambushed!" Takamoto said. I turned to the two boys, who quickly picked up Takakage from the floor. "We'll finish this another time, my lady." the one named Motoharu said, as the three fled away.

Kizugawauchi, a strong hold often sought after in Chugoku...

The Mouri were at odds with all the clans up here; Amago, Ukita, even the Otomo were right behind them.

We were inside one of the Mouri ships fighting, they're one of the strongest naval clans in the land, thanks to the comrades of the Murakami.

Really, we shouldn't have been here. Though we had allies on our sides in the Tokugawa and the recently acquired Asai, we still weren't safe back home.

Not with the threat of the Takeda at our rear.

And just about everyone in the country hating my father and wanting him dead.

Our fight would be another day.

I walked out of the ship, watching as the Mouri soldiers retreated back to their main camp. Hiding, of course, so they wouldn't see me. Once the battlefield was empty, I sighed and looked at my wild reflection in the turbulent waters.

"I could have killed that little boy...what stopped me..?" I said, looking down at my gloved fist that was covered in blood. Walking through the battlefield, the smell of death was rampant. Death, and gun powder. I had to watch where I was going, to make sure my heeled boots didn't step into any blood puddles. Though I enjoyed killing in the throes of battle, I was sick of seeing the color red everywhere.

As I walked, the sound of hooves behind me stopped me in my tracks. I would have been so scared, if it didn't sound like Matsukaze. I put my defenses down, and turned to see Maeda Keiji leaning on his horse's back, looking at me with a smile.

"Party's over. Much too soon."

I was silent.

"You look exhausted. Need a ride back?" he asked.

"No." I said quietly. "Hmm? Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at me closely. "I'm fine." I replied, after running water down my long hair. I really needed a cold bath after this. Or at least just to clean myself up. Still, I couldn't get those brothers out of my head. Especially Takakage. I couldn't stop thinking about what kept me from killing him. Did I pity him? Was I impressed?

No, how could a little boy like that impress me? He was a stick, and I should have broken him...

But something about his determination to save his father...I would have done the same...I would have fought through hell, I would do anything for him. Takakage went up against a beast knowing full well it would have killed him...yes...I suppose it was impressive.

"The offer's still up, Princess. You need a ride back?" he asked again. "No. Not on that thing." I replied with a smirk, looking up at the blond mane hovering over me.

"Sorry kid, I forgot you were afraid of heights!" he yelled, running away before I could put that bastard into a shallow grave.

"Maeda! Get back here, you asshole!" I yelled, chasing him back to the camp.

Eventually Keiji stopped, and we walked back to the camp together; he on Matsukaze's back, and me walking beside it. Even for a horse, it was three times my size. Well, anything was, as I stood at below five feet. It was easy fodder to tease me on. It was also a sure way to get yourself murdered.

When we got to the main camp, however, we were both confused at the sight before us.

My father, Oda Nobunaga, lord of the Oda clan, decked in his devilish and shiny black and gold trimmed armor, his blowing reddish purple cape, the emblem of the Oda, golden like the sun that had set on the land, stood before the lord of the Mouri clan, Motonari. He was not wearing armor, only dressed in a bluish grey yutaka, his infamous black chin-strapped hat off, along with his weapon.

The two looked like they were in deep conversation, Nobunaga looking amused, while Motonari looked uneasy.

Carefully, I approached the two, when they stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's going on here? Just earlier today, our armies were at each other's throats..." I said.

"Pardon me, but I have a proposal to make.." Motonari said, scratching the back of his head.

I was listening, until I saw Takakage standing beside him. His nose was patched up, his left eye socket was black and blue, and his pale cheek was bruised. He looked away, holding his head down in lethargy. "Takakage!" I said to myself, my eyes growing wide, my heart pounding deeply in my chest. I knew he had noticed me too, because I saw his eyes twinkle in fright.

Nobunaga looked at Motonari, terribly amused. Such was my father, he wasn't afraid of anything. I almost wished I could be as strong and unflinching as he.

Confusion were once again written on my features. There were no signs of the Amago clan anywhere, and Motonari looked as calm and collected as ever.

"He had his men wave Amago flags to distract us.." Takenaka Hanbei whispered in my ear,"he blew the retreat horns."

Takakage looked up. I noticed he and Hanbei couldn't keep their eyes off each other. He knew we were talking about them, despite us trying to keep our voices low.

"He's a dangerous man." Kuroda Kanbei stated, coming to my other side.

"That he would jeopardize his own men for strategy..." I said.

"Brilliant, but risky. He knew what he was doing. Mouri Motonari is a man to be feared." Akechi Mitsuhide said, approaching us.

The scent of lavender was fresh and rich in his footsteps. I swooned.

"So what is he doing here? When he knows damn well we could kill him in one shot." I said.

"No you can't. You touch him and you're dead. We're in his corner, he's got this place surrounded." Hanbei said.

Beside the two adults talking, I was surrounded by Mitsuhide, Hanbei and Kanbei. Suddenly, both Nobunaga and Motonari looked over at me, with Nobunaga calling me over.

"Naturally, one would send a messenger for this. But..."

I watched as father let Motonari and Takakage sit down on benches before us.

We were encircled by Hanbei and Kanbei, Akechi, Shibata Katsuie, Niwa Nagahide, Gamo Ujisato, Kaiho Tsunachika, and the Maedas; Keiji and Toshiie.

Standing beside father was myself and Hashiba Hideyoshi.

That slime of a man...

I could hear everyone in the camp talking. Curiosity etched all over their features as whispers flew in the air.

"You're a devious one, Motonari...raising the flags of your rivals to save your hide. I wonder what kind of plans you have for now..?"

The way father stared into Motonari. Like he was peering into his very soul.

Motonari felt a chill down his spine and said,"The gaze of the Demon King is as scary as they say.."

My father simply laughed.

"I almost want to feel it again.." Motonari added, looking into Nobunaga's eyes.

The two stared at each other, never letting their gazes drop.

We could all only watch in curiosity.

"State your purpose, dear strategist.." Nobunaga said. It was almost a purr, his voice dipped low, and he looked daggers at the older man, as he rose from his seat. Motonari followed suit, until the two were once again standing in front of each other.

"My land is in a state of war. Your attack was almost unwelcome, for we have been attacked at many sides by our surrounding neighbors. Chugoku is rich in resources, and right off the docks into the Seto Sea."

"Go on." Nobunaga said.

The two were standing so close, they were almost touching. I watched as father's tongue reached out and licked his lips, a habit he said he grew out of.

"And so I want to propose a ceasefire." he added.

"In other words, get off your land." Nobunaga challenged.

"Precisely." Motonari said.

"In exchange for your daughter." he added.

Everyone, including me, gasped.

Takakage's eyes grew wide.

Nobunaga looked at him, impressed.

"That you would dare stand so close to me and speak so absurd.." he said, grasping his neck.

"Please tell me more." he added.

He lifted Motonari by his neck with ease, looking into his eyes, watching as the older man coughed and squirmed in his hold.

A hearty laugh passed through father's lips, when he threw him to the ground.

"Did you ever think, that I would give up my precious daughter?" he asked, laughing.

Takakage ran to comfort his father, glaring at the Demon King. Motonari coughed and ran his hands up and down his neck, his lips turned into a dangerous smile.

"Very well." Nobunaga added,"we'll leave. But don't expect this peace to last. I haven't forgotten your words."

And with that, we began to leave.

Motonari smiled and said,"And now, everything is in my corner."

"But father, he tried to kill you." Takakage said.

"And by that, he exposed his greatest weakness." Motonari said.

"I..you..." Takakage spluttered, trying to make sense of the situation.

He looked up, and our eyes met. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Motonari asked.

"I...suppose so. I just wish she'd put some pants on. After all, fighting a curvaceous woman in nothing but a black leotard, jacket and boots isn't easy." Takakage said.

Motonari chuckled and said,"Indeed. Well, we'll think of something. In the meantime.." he said, watching as we began to pack up our things. He looked over at the supply boxes and said,"Takakage. I need you to do something for me." "Of course, father..." Takakage said, walking towards the cargo.

Little did Takakage know that Hanbei's eyes were on him the entire time..


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Takakage

**Chapter Two: Meeting Takakage**

Father heeded to Motonari's words.

Before we knew it, we were leaving Aki.

I was a little annoyed by this, as I wanted to kill, although I knew that Father always had the right judgement...well...sometimes, he could make some questionable choices.

I began putting boxes away, cleaning up the camp, when I came across a box that I couldn't move. Perplexity came across my features when I tried again, barely lifting it off the ground.

"What the hell is in here? Dad's extra plate of armor?" I groaned. As if on cue, Keiji approached me with a sly smirk on his face. One I would love to slap off him.

"Having some trouble there, Princess? Are you upset that it's something your oh so super hero power can't fix?" he asked.

"Shut up, Keiji. Get out of my way." I snapped.

He laughed heartily and approached the box. He then counted to three, and tried to lift it, but found he could barely move it himself.

I crossed my arms and smirked pretentiously at him.

He tried again, but failed again.

"Damn, what does your father have in here?" he asked. I shrugged,"that's what I've been wondering, too."

Suddenly, we heard a sneeze come from the box, and Keiji jumped ten feet in the air like a kitten who had just been thrown into a bath. I laughed in amusement. Keiji just simply growled.

With my hands on my hips, I approached the box slowly. "Ok, whoever's in here and I swear if it's Gracia, I'm sending you back to Mitsuhide by the ends of your hair!" I yelled, kicking the box.

I kicked it over, and out spilled Kobayakawa Takakage.

I screamed and jumped, as did he. Keiji just laughed. "You...you...what the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted.

Takakage scrambled to rise up, shrinking at my glare. So much that he had lost his voice.

"I asked you a question!" I yelled,"what are you doing here?!"

Once again, panic surged through him. He was red faced and sweaty, panting in fright.

"Calm down, honey, you're scaring the poor kid." Keiji said.

I spun to him angrily and snapped."Don't you dare open your mouth, Maeda."

Turning to Takakage, I continued,"This kid is the enemy. By all means I should cut him where he stands!"

"No!" Keiji yelled, grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Get it together. You realize we're still in Chugoku, and your father and Lord Motonari just signed peace terms. Now you're going to kill an innocent kid?" he said.

"The hell with you both." I snapped, stomping away.

Keiji looked down at Takakage, wearing an uneasy smile. He knelt down and held his hand out, helping him up.

"Sorry. She's temperamental." he said,"she's also...ouch!"

He cringed when he saw me in the corner of his eye slapping Ujisato across the face in frustration.

"That guy is such a masochist. Why does he allow the Princess to use him like a punching bag?"

"...do you think she would have killed me?" Takakage asked with a low, trembling voice.

"Yes. That's why I stopped her. She's a scary woman..I'd advise that you stay far away from her." Keiji replied.

"..."

Memories of our fight flashed through his mind. No, he'd be an idiot to go hand to hand with a witch again.

"So..what's your deal? Why are you here?" Keiji asked,"unless it's a secret plan your father came up with."

Takakage sighed again. He was caught, so there was no use hiding it. Motonari told him to sneak into the Oda ranks and collect as much information as he could.

But now that his cover was blown, there was nothing left. He couldn't return to his father as a failure.

"Do with me as you will." he said, defeated.

Keiji clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one here is going to kill you. Whatever you're doing here, well, I suppose it's time for a new plan."

"He'll be a hostage." Hanbei said, approaching the two.

"Master Hanbei.." Takakage said, wincing at the boy strategist's glare.

"Do not mistake our act for kindness." he said with a cheerful voice, walking away.

Takakage watched him leave and said,"Was that supposed to be his Kanbei impression?"

Keiji laughed and said,"The more time they spend together, the more they become each other."

"...that's terrifying." Takakage said to himself.

"Kanbei's way of life does not suit Hanbei." Keiji said, putting his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"And that's why they're such a perfect team." Takakage pointed out. Keiji nodded. "Friends are good to have. Speaking of which, I'm going to check up on the Princess. Get back in that box, I'll put you on the boat."

Takakage followed Keiji's advice and got in the box, while Keiji put the top back on and pushed it into the rest of the cargo.

He then turned and walked up to me, as I was leaning on a tree, arms crossed, watching the sun set.

"Chugoku is nice." he said. I turned and said,"Daddy would have reduced this place to ash." Keiji let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, he probably would."

"I didn't mean to flip out like that." I said with a sigh. "It's alright. You're frustrated." he replied, putting his arms around my waist.

"Sunsets are best seen with a loved one, you know." he added, as I snuggled close to him.

The sun was in its final moment, a golden sky giving rise to darkness and stars above.

"I'm so mean, Keiji.." I sighed. "Yes, you are." he replied,"to be honest, I've never seen a more angry and mean woman." "I appreciate your honesty." I said.

He nodded.

"A girl in your position, however, I can see why you'd be so upset all the time."

"Heh. Perhaps." I said, leaving his embrace, walking away from him.

He followed, and together we boarded the carriage back home.

We arrived back at Kiyosu Castle within a few days. Keiji was in the back, keeping an eye on the cargo, as I was in my father's personal carry.

Not even Mori Ranmaru, father's personal assistant or Saito Kicho, father's wife, that vile woman..., had that luxury. Ranmaru walked beside the carry, Mitsuhide was beside us on his horse.

Behind us, Kicho shared a horse with Hanbei, who advised his lady to hold on tight, just in case the horse went crazy.

I took notice in how much care Hanbei gave her. It was kind of cute.

Father noticed that I didn't sleep a wink on the way back. He looked at me with worry as I lay in his arms, my sai in my hand.

"No, I haven't been able to sleep." I replied. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied with a growl,"I just..don't like this place.."

"Well, we're almost home. Please try to get some rest. I can't have you passing out in the hallways again." he said. I shook my head. "I have to protect daddy." I said through a yawn.

"Relax. I have my other soldiers for that." he said. "You mean I'm dispensable?" I asked. A silly idea, but my mind knew how to wander when tired.

And cranky.

And I sure as hell didn't like anyone here taking my job of protecting my father.

Father just laughed and embraced me.

"You are the best thing in my life. No one takes you from Nobunaga. And no one takes Nobunaga from you."

I let out a sigh of relief. Not everyone is vulnerable from insecurity.

When we walked into the castle, Father held me in his arms, walking through the halls with his men. I had finally managed to fall asleep, and he looked down at me with love.

"This meeting will have to wait. I will put my daughter to bed and join you in the briefing room soon." he said, turning from Nagahide, Katsuie, and Ujisato.

"My darling. Sleep tight." Nobunaga said, tucking me into my cool, soft fluffy pink bedsheets. He watched as a smile came across my lips, and I curled into my pillow, finally relaxed.

I was afraid of what tomorrow held. With Takakage in our custody, I was afraid of my emotions, afraid of my strength. I was filled with rage as he infiltrated our army so sneakily.

Just like a dirty Mouri would.

I gave him his own room. A room in the basement. So far, only Keiji, Hanbei and I knew he was here. If my father found out, he'd surely kill him, causing our two-days old ceasefire to break.

It was impulsive and foolish, yet I never wanted to badly to kill someone.

I stood in the doorway of Takakage's bedroom. It was simple, a little futon in the middle of the floor, wooden planks, a mirror with a vanity on the right side so he could brush his hair, a bucket of water and a closet for his clothing.

Maybe I was too generous.

I watched as he ate his rice bowl with lettuce and tomatoes, and took notice of his defeated posture, taking pleasure in it.

The hell if he thinks this is a vacation. Under my roof, I'll make Takakage pay for being so foolish.

"T-thank you." he whispered, when he was finished his dish.

Arms crossed, I merely glared at him. He knew better than to start conversation, but he couldn't help it.

He turned to me, facing me. Despite his predicament, he still held a sunny disposition.

"You are nothing like your father.."

I gasped at him. Such ridiculous drivel.

"You are like the sun. Shine brightly, and warm."

I glared angrily at him. How dare he get to know me like this?!

"Stop this insolence at once!" I yelled.

But his smile remained.

"Sleep well, Princess..."

I could still hear that soft gentle voice. I could see that infuriating smile, one that I wanted to rip off him.

"You bastard!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

How dare he try to manipulate me like this? I knew how strategists worked. I knew their game. They get close to you and then rip your heart out.

And with Takakage's cute looks, no doubt he was a dangerous threat. Being a Mouri, he knew how to use his looks and his mind to his advantage.

But it won't work on me.

I'll kill him before he even gets the chance.

This heart is mine. This land is Nobunaga's. Come what may, I'll kill everything in his path to get what I want.

Even if it means standing over Kobayakawa Takakage's bloody corpse.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue

**Chapter Three: Blue**

Once again, I went to visit Takakage. I didn't know what made me do it. I lost control of my feet, my body, myself, as I walked to his room.

He was awake when I knocked. "Come in.." he said quietly, his head lost in a book. One that I had left him. I left him many books, even gave him a shelf to keep them on.

"Kill him...kill him, Miya, it's so easy.." I said to myself, when I was inside. "Hello, Princess. Lovely day, is it not?" he said.

"Shut up." I said quietly, glaring at him. "...yes, it's nice." I said, looking at him. I looked away, the knife in my sleeve threatening to show itself, as he looked back down at his book. There was no tension, no fright in the air. I didn't want him to get comfortable with being here, he was my prisoner, after all.

Closer, I walked toward his bed. He didn't once look up from his book, did he have any idea that I was about to kill him?

Once slice to the back of the neck, it was all I needed, it was all I should have done back in Aki...

I took out the knife, ready to thrust it inside him, when he turned to me, his eyes shining in happiness. Quickly, I hid the knife in my ample bosom before he could see it. For someone for knowledgeable, his perception seemed off. That would be his downfall..I would make it his downfall.

"I'm reading a fascinating story!" he exclaimed, blushing, his eyes shining so delicately.

"What's it about?" I asked. "It's a folk story about the serpent king Orochi." he replied.

I froze.

"...That sounds like...an interesting story." I said quietly. No, I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to return there.

Shaking my head, I tried desperately to change the subject. Not only did Takakage once again foil me from killing him, but now, bringing back those memories...

I searched inside, looking for the most mundane of questions, when I suddenly said "Takakage...what's your favorite color?"

The young boy looked up from his book, and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "..Is that a trick question?" he asked, carefully choosing his words. "No. I guess I'm just curious." I replied. The warm summer breeze flew past us, making my hair fly around, along with his thick kimono sleeves.

Under Keiji's supervision, I constructed a sliding door at the wall, allowing Takakage a view of the side garden. The one with the green grass, blue and white flowers, and a small pond where orange koi fish swam around. Butterflies flew in the sky, bees at their flowers, and I watched as the tree leaves fell and flew over a bridge, leading to the main gardens.

When he turned to me, the sun shone in his eyes and his hair, adding a beautiful glow. Along with his smile, it nearly took my breath away, and I, once again, almost threw out the notion that I wanted to kill him.

His smile was radiating and infectious, and I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth twitching, trying not to let me smile. "..Well, I guess I like blue. It reminds me of home." he said.

"Right, you and Motonari live on the sea." I said, crossing my arms, leaning on the wall,"I suppose it's nice." "It's calming." he said. With a pause, he added,"When we're not being attacked." "Are you attacked often?" I asked. He nodded. "Father says that it's because his sins are catching up to him."

I chuckled.

"Strategists know what they're getting into when they start. They already know they're going to hell. But to bring everyone else around him down..."

"He also blames himself for my mother's death. He fears for all of us, too." he confessed, causing me to look at him sadly. "Your mother?" I asked. He nodded. "Takamoto says she was such a sweet, kind woman. Father doesn't talk about her...but I know he wonders how he landed her...and how perfect we all are. I..I intended to hate my father. After sending me to the Kobayakawa clan, I didn't grow up by his side. They say Father killed the leader and put me on the throne. I was so young...and my father was my regent..."

"How devious..." I sighed.

He smirked.

"I was taught that strategists were terrible people. To think...imagine how I felt finding out that my father was one. "

"I bet it was like a punch in the gut." I said. "Yes." he replied. "I believed I would hate my father. He sent me away as a newborn, right after losing my mother, murdered a clan leader for no reason...planted spies all over Chugoku...sent my other brother to the Kikkawa clan and...god knows what else. The sweet old man persona..it's.."

"an act..." I said quietly, finishing the words I knew he didn't want to say.

"Princess." he said, looking at me with a serious expression. "Yeah?" I asked, looking right back at him. "This conversation doesn't leave this room. I made a huge mistake telling you all this...but I can't take it back." he said,"that is my only request." "Of course. I am not that kind of person who uses the truth to my advantage. I may be a horrible person myself, but your words are safe with me." I said.

"You say you're horrible. Do you feel you're going to hell?" he asked. I nodded. "My hands are dirty with the stink of murder. I am not an innocent princess. I've swam through blood and dirt to get my father to where he is...I-"

"Fight along side an army. You're a soldier." he said, silencing me.

"You call this a soldier? Then what is the difference? We all forge our way in blood." I said. "My hands aren't innocent either." he said, walking up to me. He placed his book aside, and walked before me, taking my hands into his, causing me to gasp. I also feared he'd find the knife. I was almost sure he saw the shine from my bosom.

"I like your hands.." he added, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Get away from me. You're too kind to be near..." I said. "...I'm a killer. My hands are stained in blood. I fight to protect my lands..." he said. "To protect is to kill, there's no other way around it." he added. "And I kill to advance." I said.

To my surprise, he gripped my hands tighter, lacing his fingers through mine again. I stiffened at his touch.

"You fear for your chastity. You fear for your soul. What is it that you really want, Princess?" he asked. "..My father's rule over this land." I replied without hesitation, ripping my hands away.

It caused him to laugh. My hands were at my sides, and I put them in fists, swinging at him. But I somehow missed, hitting the wall beside his head. He didn't flinch once, only looked right into my eyes. "The hell with you, Kobayakawa." I snapped,"who said you could touch me?!" "..I apologize." he said. "Stop with this kind act! You're only stopping me from...from-!" I couldn't finish my sentence, instead, I threw Takakage against the wall, pulling out my knife, ready to strike when he grabbed my wrist, fighting back.

"Then do it, Princess. Kill me. I am your prisoner, am I not? You have every right to do with me what you want." he said. "Why must you always stop me...? Why can't I do it?!" I shouted, thrusting the knife at him again.

I gasped when he let out a loud groan.

When I looked up, I saw the knife had penetrated him, right below his heart. Blood quickly pooled from his newly punctured wound, and he looked at me with a smile. "Congratulations, Princess." he said. I dropped the knife with shaking hands, gasping, slowly backtracking from him. "Oh my god.." I said, watching as the knife fell to the floor, along with Takakage. He held his hands at his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

My mind was in overdrive.

I had lost all control. I tried to flee, I wanted to flee. Instead, I grabbed the blankets off his bed and crumpled them on his wound. "Don't worry, Takakage, I'll fix this. I'll fix this.." I said.

"I'll fix this.." I repeated it a million times before it could sound like the truth. He was breathing heavily, blood was still pouring out from his wound, onto his hands, his robes, onto my hands, my clothes, to the blankets that I tried to keep close to him. "Keiji! Hanbei!" I yelled, screaming so loud, so desperately. I didn't know if they could hear me, but I had to try anyway.

"Just hold on, Takakage. It'll be alright. We'll fix this, I promise!" I yelled. "Keiji!" I yelled again. To my surprise, Keiji came running into the room. "Miya! Oh my god...Miya, what the hell did you do?!" he yelled, running up to us. "That doesn't matter, we gotta get him some help!" I yelled. "Alright, alright, just give him to me..." he said, taking off his jacket, wrapping it around Takakage's waist, as Takakage's life slipped further and further away.

I looked on as Keiji curled Takakage to his side, carefully cradling him, making sure no more blood would fall out, and ran out of the room. He saw Hanbei in the halls, running past him. "Make sure no one knows about this! I'll tell the nurses upstairs to keep this quiet, too!" he yelled.

Hanbei could only look on in confusion.

Back in the room, I looked at the puddle of blood on the floor, holding my head down in defeat, looking at the large, and now bloody knife on the floor. Hanbei gasped when he came into the room, looking at all the blood. "Miya! What the hell happened here?!" he yelled angrily,"what did you do?!"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?!" I yelled. "Did you kill Takakage?!" he yelled. "...Is he dead?" I asked. "I don't know." Hanbei said,"for the love of Oda, Miya! You know better than that! If he dies, the Mouri would attack us!" "Like we can't take them!" I yelled back. "That's beyond the point! The reason why we aligned with the Mouri is because you know damn well we can't take them while the threat of the Uesugi and the Takeda are behind us! And who knows if or when the Tokugawa would turn coat?! How stupid can you possibly be?! You have never been able to control your emotions, you're so goddamn crazy, and you're a threat itself to the Oda! If the Oda falls, it would be because of you!" he yelled.

Once again, anger clouded my better judgement. "The Oda would never fall! I protect the clan! You only joined our clan because you're so wet for my fucking mother, you don't even like Nobunaga!" I shouted, rising from the floor, grabbing Hanbei by his neck, pushing him against the wall. "If you ever so much as say another fucking word like that, I will kill you, Takenaka Hanbei. I won't even leave one trace of your body left. You hear me?! You're a walking dead man as far as I'm concerned!" I yelled, choking him.

I dropped the shaking man, and he fell to the floor, crawling towards the door. "For your sake, Princess, get help. You're insane, and you're going to kill yourself one day, and I'll be damned if you take me with you."

"I can't die, Hanbei. Who's going to protect daddy if I do?" I said with a laugh, watching him leave the room.

No, what an idiotic idea.

Yet, Hanbei's words resonated within me.

..would I be the downfall of this clan?

I looked at the bloody knife on the floor, and held it to my heart. "He's right...he's right...I'm a fool..how could I have been so stupid?!" I yelled, stabbing the wall in front of me, cursing and screaming so loud, I didn't care if the entire castle heard me.

Quietly, Keiji walked up to me, taking the knife out of my hand, as I shouted, and watched my tears fall to the floor.

"Miya...Miya...honey, stop it...stop...it's alright...it's going to be alright.." he said, embracing me. "Keiji.." I said, growing limp in his arms.

His hands laced with mine, fingers entwining, both covered in blood; mine and Takakage's...

"What have I done...? I've ruined the Oda.." I muttered.

"He's going to be ok. Luckily you didn't hit any vital organs..." Keiji said,"but I...I hope you realize the risk you took..I don't care if he infiltrated our ranks, we have to keep him alive. He's our hostage, and if he's in our pocket, so is the Mouri."

"..and we're in the Mouri's." I said quietly.

"Yes." he replied,"but that's ok. If it keeps us alive for one more day, Princess. The Uesugi are biting, and so are the Takeda. Itching for a chance to kill us, and who knows when the Tokugawa will try something sneaky? Lord Ieyasu claims to do everything for the Oda...but I don't believe him."

"...Toku..gawa.." I muttered.

"I know how you feel.." he said. "Do you...tell me if Ii Naotora ever broke your heart.." I replied, my eyes flashing darkly.

That rendered Keiji silent.

No, he had no idea how I felt about the Tokugawa. Especially after Honda Tadakatsu took my heart and stepped on it.

A relationship I should have never invested in, a relationship I never should have had.

Shaking my head, I sighed and stared at the wall in front of me.

"He said he's not going to tell." he said, nuzzling my neck gently.

My eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked. "Takakage. He said he's not going to tell, or say anything about this mishap." he replied.

I froze.

"Miya?" he asked.

I released myself from Keiji's hold, pushing him away as I pounded my fists against myself. "Is he..fucking crazy?!" I yelled,"I can't believe this!" Keiji backed away from my crazed look, walking towards the door. "He didn't give a reason. All he said was that he forgives you and won't tell anyone.." he said.

"Unbelievable." I said, shaking my head.

That this man would let me get away with doing something so...stupid...so crazy...

"He's.." I said, holding my hand to my fast beating heart. No, I couldn't believe that Takakage would do this...

I nearly killed him. I put a knife through his heart.

And he forgave me.

Just what kind of man is Kobayakawa Takakage?

I sighed, holding my hands to the door. "I don't deserve his kindness...how can someone of the Mouri...what the hell does he want from me?" I said. "Did you expect everyone of the Mouri to be terrible?" he asked. "Naturally...especially his youngest son.." I replied.

The one he gave up as a newborn.

The one he killed for.

The one should be so scarred...like me.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. "Yes, I'll take you to him." he replied. "And no one else knows about this?" I asked. He nodded. "We're keeping this quiet. Your father, nor does anyone else in the Oda know that Takakage is here. Just me, you, and Hanbei."

I nodded.

Quietly, we walked towards the infirmary, where Takakage was sleeping.

He was shirtless, bandages around his chest, under his arms and around his stomach, and I felt my heart break as I approached his bed. The nurses were gone, with the promise that they would not tell, and I could see newly formed stitches around his wound.

I nearly brought me to tears.

Me...someone so cold and heartless. I haven't cried since Tadakatsu broke my heart, and even then...

I suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. It was so warm...dried blood was still left on his skin...his blood... I held his hand gently, and his eyes slowly opened.

Once again I saw that flash of fright in his eyes, and it caused me to release his hand, backing away from his bed.

Keiji had left. Now it was just the two of us.

Just like before.

Just like when I stabbed him.

"Hi." he said weakly, and I could only look at him with pity. Still wearing his sunny expression...still wearing a warm smile. "Princess.." he added.

"Takakage..." I said, gasping when he reached out for my hand. I tried to take it away, but I was drawn to him instead. "Did Keiji tell you...that I'm not telling anyone about this?" he asked. I nodded. "You're crazy. I almost killed you..how can you let me get away with this?"

"I know...I know you have every intention of killing me. Like on the boat. And when you found me in that box. You want to kill me..." he said.

"Of course I do. You infiltrated our ranks like a dirty rat." I snapped.

"I deserved to die when I was born...isn't that how all life is?" he asked.

I froze.

"In this kind of world. Everyone lives to die. It's the only way of life we know. So you're right in wanting to kill me...I'm right in deserving it." he said.

And still he smiled.

"What kind of man are you?" I asked. Never had I met a man like Takakage...none so mesmerizing, none so odd..

"Perhaps I'm one who doesn't exist in this kind of world. All of life is precious, and all of life is fleeting..."

He held my hand tighter, no matter how much I tried to take it away.

"I was born to die, Princess..." he said.

"Don't talk this way, Takakage..." I said. "Is it merely because someone you like talks about death? Surely a soldier of your caliber shouldn't have a problem with death, considering all the ones you've taken.." he said.

Once again, I was rendered silent.

Yet I frowned at him, furrowed my eyes as I glared. Was he mocking me? Was he trying to destroy me from the inside? What was this man's endgame? What the hell did he want from me?

"We're soldiers, Princess. We give and we take, and we take and we give. Nothing more and nothing less..." he said.

"But.."

He spoke before I could.

"Is there more...? What if I was greedy and wanted more?" he asked. "Like...what?" I asked, genuinely curious. "What if I wanted to give more than take? What if...I wanted peace over chaos...what if I wanted to be different?" he asked.

I was silent, and let him continue.

With his other hand, he held it to his heart as he breathed in harshly.

"...I am a Mouri. Yet I am a Kobayakawa."

"This is the fate I was given...this is what I was given...and this is what I have taken.."

Once again, he held his hand to his heart, breathing harshly, eyes furrowing in pain.

"Don't push yourself.." I said, holding my hand over his. I tried not to put force on it, I only wanted to help. He smiled and turned his head back to me.

"Thank you, for opening my eyes, Princess..." he said,"now, I think you should leave. It's night, and you need your beauty rest..."

"Is this the polite way of kicking me out?" I asked, matching his infectious smile. "When you say it like that, it sounds so rude." he said.

"In that case, I'll leave. I am getting rather tired.." I said, releasing his hand. I turned from him and left, because I knew he was still smiling behind me, and I knew that if I turned, I wouldn't be able to leave.

I was wrecked with guilt. I hurt this man so much..and yet..he forgave me. It wasn't fair, it wasn't what I deserved...

I didn't deserve to have such beautiful people in my life when everything has been so ugly...

* * *

Quietly, I walked into my bedroom, when I saw Keiji in my bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped. "Miya...good to see you again..." he said with a smile.

"Get out." I snapped, grabbing his collar. I pushed Keiji toward me, eyes on fire, as I lifted my other hand as if to strike.

"Don't you dare." he said quietly, grabbing my wrist. Still, his hand was gentle, and he brought my wrist to his lips, kissing it gently. "Don't you dare take a swing at me..." he whispered against my skin. "And what are you going to do? Are you going to hit me?" I snapped.

"Never...I'd never hit a pretty girl like you." he replied,"but someone will. One day, you're going to swing at the wrong person, and they're going to hurt you.."

I was silent, looking away in contemplation, when he fell back to my pillows.

I didn't want to discuss anything, I didn't want to discuss anything Takakage said, nor my actions of earlier today.

Or how horrible of a person I was...

If Keiji knew I was distressed, he didn't show it. Instead, he was sleeping.

I didn't want him in my bed. I didn't deserve to have anyone. Not with my terrible behavior. Not with the way I've nearly destroyed the Oda twice over.

Sleep wouldn't come. I lay on my stomach, looking over at the wall beside me. A wall...one I nearly killed Takakage over. It went on for hours. Keiji's snores were trying to lull me to sleep, instead, I kept my eyes on the wall, staring into darkness...I couldn't sleep, not when all I could see was Takakage's light.

"This isn't fair.." I muttered, turning over to my back.

"You and I...we should have never met."


	4. Chapter 4: Numb

**Chapter Four: Numb**

The sunlight slapped me in the face as my eyes opened, ready to start the day.

The events of last night still running through my mind. All I could think about was me shouting at Takakage, and then thrusting my knife through his body. His groan when he hit the floor, his blood on my hands...

And his kind words.

And his other words.

That he deserved to die.

That he was born to die.

Was this his fate? Was this the fate he always believed he'd have? He's a Mouri, and so has he accepted this? But he also spoke of wanting peace. How is a Mouri supposed to achieve this?

How is an Oda?

Thoughts swam though my mind, when a warm hand ran down my back. I gasped, and turned over, looking at Keiji with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to scare you.." he said with a smile.

"...How did you...?" I asked, before adding,"...Oh right, you came in here last night." "I was worried. You were so upset last night, I didn't want you to hurt yourself.." he admitted. I had to smile at his caring words. Keiji was always so sweet and kind.

"Hurting myself would do no good...not like I haven't already put the Oda in so much danger..twice." I said sadly.

I looked away, in a daze, at the windows that were open across the room, looking at the blue sky outside, when Keiji placed a hand under my chin, bringing my face close to his.

"Stop...this is exactly what I mean...you're hurting yourself speaking this way..please, smile. Once? For me?" he asked. "What's there to smile about? I nearly broke the Oda-Tokugawa alliance, and now I nearly broke the Oda-Mouri-Kob-" I said, before Keiji interrupted me with a tender kiss.

When we parted, he looked down at me with a smile. I blushed, my eyes narrowing in anger at him. "You can smile about that.." he said, winking at me.

I wanted to punch him in the face.

As it was summer, Keiji and I weren't wearing much; I was in a short red nightgown, and he was in nothing but light, baggy white pants. He was shirtless, his long blond hair providing a blanket over us, when he came over me again, looking down at me with a mixture of lust and care.

"Smile about wishing I could punch you in your face?" I asked, ready to swing, when he grabbed my wrist, and placed it back on the bed.

"You're so violent.." he whispered against my lips as he came down closer to me.

"Fuck you." I growled. "We can do that, if you'd like.." he said, kissing me.

I looked at him with anger and disbelief. "For kami's sake, Keiji.." He smiled and winked at me. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm just kidding. I know about Tadakatsu, and I ain't interested in breaking your heart again."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and looking away.

The two of us were silent for a bit.

And maybe that's all I needed, for now.

He sighed, placing his hands over his head, looking up at the ceiling, and I took the opportunity to curl to his side, laying my head on his shoulder, laying my hand on his hard pectorals.

His skin was warm, his muscles taut, and I inwardly moaned at his strength.

It was almost enough to nearly put me to sleep again, he was so comfortable. His breathing was calm and shallow, lulling me to sleep.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, Keiji's arm came from behind his head and to my waist. He embraced me against his side, causing me to nearly gasp at his touch.

"I'm just going to hold you..if that's ok.." he said, almost as if he was asking for permission.

Though Keiji and I were flirtatious with each other, we both knew our limits...

"It's fine.." I said quietly, wanting to sink deeper into his embrace.

Such a sweet friend he was, despite all my threatening..

I often wondered why he put up with me so much..

My thoughts swam around in my mind. So much that I thought I'd never rest, or gain a semblance of calmness.

So deep within my own mind, that I didn't seem to notice Keiji's large hand on my back. I jumped, coming back to reality when a finger gently went down my spine, touching the large scar running down my skin.

"Keiji!" I yelled. "Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled, when he realized what he had done.

I made a mistake once...this was only one of my punishments...I thought I deserved more.

More than the scars that adorned my body..

The suffering would never end. Maybe I didn't want it to...and maybe, I wanted it to...

"You're beautiful, though."

I shook my head, ducking away from his large hand.

As if he wanted to touch it again.

"This is what I mean...stop hurting yourself...you're in love with the pain, but you hate it.."

"You are beautiful, Miya. No scar could ever make me think otherwise."

His words were genuine and sweet, but I couldn't find myself to believe them.

It was disgraceful...

Once again, I looked away, embracing myself, while he sighed beside me, and looked down at the bedsheets.

"What the hell do I have to do to show you?"

He muttered it, but I heard his words. The desperation and the sadness in them.

And once again, here was I ruining things.

Perhaps throwing Keiji away was for the best. It was better to be alone...

I said nothing. What else could I say? These scars were a testament to who I was. The chaotic devil of a woman that I was, and all the mistakes I had made under this roof.

How I wanted to be perfect for my father, for this clan, and all I did was screw up...

"...I won't leave you alone here. I know you too well, darling."

He wore a dopey, lopsided smile, and it nearly caused me to smile.

It really was unfair. Keiji, and the rest of this clan did so much for me...I clearly didn't deserve this.

Before he could speak again, he heard footsteps outside the halls and clutched me gently. We were both silent, looking at the door, waiting for the eventual knock, but it didn't come.

He quietly rose out of the bed with a smile, looking down at me. "Your father is probably calling all of us down to the strategy room. I should go. See you around!"

And with that, he left the room.

I stared at the door for a good ten seconds, Keiji's words swimming through my mind.

"What a fool.."

I shook my head incredulously before rising from the bed, putting my clothing on, as I planned to visit Takakage.

He was well enough to leave the infirmary and return to his bedroom, though due to his injury, all he could do was lay in bed. That was pretty much all he did anyway, so it wasn't much of a change.

But still..

* * *

Takakage was awake when I walked into the room.

The two of us stared at each other when I walked in. I saw him flinch, I saw those eyes twinkle in fear as I came closer to his bed.

"You killed me in my dream.." he suddenly said, when I took a seat beside his bed. "So I finally succeeded." I muttered, crossing my left leg over my right, looking down at him,"how'd I do it?"

He looked me up and down, his eyes stopping at my feet, growing wide in fear.

"You...you stepped on my neck.." he said quietly. "Hmm...that's a fun way to go. Remind me to put it on my list." I said with a small smile.

Being with Takakage...imagining his life running through my hands...it brought a smile to my face...

"There's a list?!" he exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart. "Yup. So you better be good, or I'll go through the entire list and make sure you die this time." I said with a wink.

"Kami.." he muttered, falling back down to his pillow.

I looked him over. Keiji had taken care of Takakage before returning him here. He bathed him, cleaned his wound and changed his bandages. "Your friend Keiji-" "Is a total dick." I said, crossing my arms, as I left the chair to pace around the room.

"Princess!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"What? I only speak the truth." I said, looking over my shoulder at him. "He seems like a nice guy. At least to me." he replied. "He is...he's very nice. Too nice for a girl like me." I said. "You keep going on and on about how you're a terrible person. Stop bringing yourself down. So you messed up once or twice, so what? That doesn't change who you are." he said.

I turned to him, and began walking back towards his bed.

"You don't know me, Takakage. You won't ever know me. You won't ever know what kind of person I really am." I snapped, bending down to him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"And you don't know me." he replied.

"Why would I want to know a sniveling Mouri rat like you?" I snapped. "And why would I want to know a red-haired devil like you?" he replied.

"Reddish violet, you color blinded idiot." I snapped. "Same thing. Like some days I'm blonde, and some days I'm a brunette." he said with a wink.

I wanted nothing than to tear that eye out. Or at least to punch or strangle him.

"You're an asshole." I snapped, crossing my arms. He shrugged. "I thought I was kind and gentle, but your word against mine. The lady is always right." he said with a smug smile.

I clenched my fists.

It did nothing but make him smile.

"You...you're just asking for me to hit you...I swear!" I yelled. "You're the one who's compelled, I'm just speaking my mind." he said. "Shut up!" I yelled, slapping him across his face.

His head snapped back, his cheek now red, along with a new bruise sporting his right eye. Yet he wore a smile, as a trickle of blood fell from his mouth. "You hit so hard, Princess." he said. I glared at him as he wiped the blood away, sighing as he fell to the pillows.

"I know what you want, Kobayakawa. You want me to kill you. You want me to fuck up. You're a slimy, disgusting rat, and I want nothing more than to slice you bit from bits and bury you in my backyard, but that's exactly what you want, too. You want me to fuck up, so I can put my clan in danger, and your dad can kill mine!" I yelled, punching the walls in frustration.

"No." he said simply, causing me to look at him,"it's not what I want." "Then why do you keep provoking me?!" I yelled. "Because it's you. It's you who can't control your rage, it's you who can't stop yourself. Was putting a knife in me not enough? Was punching and nearly breaking my neck not enough? How about now when you slapped me?" he replied.

"Do you want to die?" I asked, looking back at him.

"...Who wants to? Life isn't for dying." he replied.

"But you just said-"

"Of course. It's what I was born to do. But it's not for everyone...there would be no room for life if everyone was dying."

We looked at each other; he looked tired, and I looked annoyed.

I eyed him up and down.

Now that his clothing was nearly gone, I could get a good look at his body.

And how frail and skinny he looked...

Though he did have some muscle definition in his arms and chest, a small six pack set of abs...but it would never get him anywhere on the battlefield.

So terribly thin...

"Are you eating enough?" I asked.

He was silent.

His curious blue eyes looked at me with a dangerous shade of confusion. As if to ask why I wanted to know such a thing...

"No." he admitted after a moment of silence.

He didn't know whether the question was made out of curiosity, generosity, or was it a ploy?

The Princess of the Oda clan wasn't known much for strategy. Though I had my own way of tactical fighting, I'm generally a killer. A fast running soldier slicing bodies left and right across the battlefield.

And that's why my question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hmm.." I said, deep in thought. "I'll schedule your feedings less sporadically."

"It's fine.." he said before I snapped,"You'll eat when I tell you to, Takakage."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? he asked, his voice showing a tiny hint of annoyance,"am I not just a prisoner to you? I thought luxuries were thrown out the window."

"Nourishment isn't a luxury, it's a necessity. Then again, by your logic, I should make you starve." I retorted.

He took a deep breath before he chose his next words, taking that second to calm down. He couldn't snap or show anger in front of the Princess..he didn't want to give her leverage, he didn't want to let her win...

"If I starved to death, would it be an escape?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall.

"Well, it would take a while. Your insides will take nutrients from itself and slow your body down, among other things. You're honestly better off putting a bullet to your head." I replied.

"I'm glad to have your support." he said dryly.

I said nothing, instead choosing to throw a bag of meatbuns at him.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the bag in his lap.

"Generosity I shouldn't be showing." I replied.

And with that, I turned to walk away, turning before Takakage could see the smile on my face.

"Thank you." he said to the closed door, but I had heard it.

Laying my hand on the closed door, I closed my eyes and breathed quietly.

"Fuck you Kobayakawa.." I growled, walking away.

* * *

"Generosity I shouldn't have.." I repeated to myself outside in the gardens.

I watched as Oichi and Kicho chased poor Ranmaru around with Kicho's makeup kit. When they finally caught him, the two ladies assaulted him with "_what shade of purple goes best with his complexion_" and "_that color looks so good on you, Ran-chan!_"

I wished I could laugh. I really wanted to, because it was hilarious seeing Ranmaru with his hair in a high curly ponytail, pink blushed cheeks, dramatic black eyeshadow and mascara and deep red lipstick.

But I found I couldn't. I couldn't find myself to crack a smile whenever Kicho was around.

The memories were still all too real. The damage was so severe, I still have nightmares..

She looked at me, looked at my frown as I looked at the fish swimming in the pond, and she frowned, too.

"Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever be truly happy." she said, deep in thought, while Ranmaru threw his face in the pond, wiping the makeup off.

Footsteps distracted me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Asai Nagamasa take a seat beside me.

The husband of Oichi, brother in law to Oda Nobunaga...and my uncle.

His presence immediately brought more light into the garden, and I looked over at him with curiosity.

Though he seemed calm and innocent enough, my shoulders were raised in defense. Nagamasa didn't sense any danger, and put an arm around me, as if to calm me down.

In the background, Oichi watched, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Dear Sister.." Kicho said, placing a mocking hand on Oichi's shoulder.

"Can't she find her own man to lean on?" Oichi said,"what about Keiji? Isn't that her boyfriend?"

"You know as much as I do that Nobunaga would kill any man who comes anywhere near her." Kicho said with a teasing laugh,"of course, Nagamasa gets a free pass, and Nobunaga doesn't know how close she and Keiji are."

"You're always watching her. It's like you're waiting for something.." Oichi said with unease.

"I have my reasons.." Kicho said.

"So, you've come to take Oichi back to Omi?" I asked. "In a few days. I'd like to spend more time with you all here first." he replied.

His smile was sunny and I knew why Oichi fell in love with him.

He wasn't anything like Father. Where Father was dark and deadly, Nagamasa was sunny and bright. His smile could light up the entire garden.

Though the weather was warm, I opted for a full body robe, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I replied before he could ask. No, I wasn't ready to tell him yet. He'd tell a lie and say I'm still pretty, ignore the fact that my skin was scarred and ripped. Though it was still healing, these wounds would truly never leave.

I knew he had seen the one across my cheek and the one across my throat, but I wasn't ready to show off the other ones.

His arm was around my shoulders, and I jumped and squealed in surprise.

"You look tense." he said, rubbing my neck and shoulder blades. I inwardly gasped each time his fingers touched a scar.

"I'll be fine." I replied again, this time with a colder tone of voice.

As Nagamasa's hands went down my arms and up my back, I could feel both Oichi and Kicho staring at me.

I just wanted to go inside...

_and see Takakage..._

I inwardly gasped, my eyes growing wide as I looked at my reflection in the water. How did _**that**_ come into my mind?!

What the hell was I thinking? Why would I want to see Takakage? He's my prisoner, my hostage...

"I'm going inside." I said, gently pushing Nagamasa away, slamming the door as I went inside.

Nagamasa could only look on in confusion, as Oichi joined him, arms crossed.

"Nothing wrong with making my little niece happy." he said quietly. Oichi looked at him, losing the ability to be angry at him. "I suppose it's alright..." she said, sitting beside him. "Do you know why she's so sad?" Nagamasa asked. Oichi shook her head. "No, then again, I don't see much of her. Last time I saw her she drank herself into a stupor at Lord Ieyasu's party. Poor Lady Naotora was left to take care of her and put her to bed."

"That girl worries me." Nagamasa said. Oichi nodded in agreement and said,"She follows Brother around like a puppy, not realizing how much damage it really does. And if she does know the damage, she keeps doing it because it's all she knows."

"Then why don't we bring her to Omi?" he asked,"you know, give her a little vacation." "Brother would never allow it." she said,"he can't rest unless she is within arm reach."

"Hmm.." Nagamasa said, staring into the water.

In the background, Nohime listened to everything the couple said. "Pity is for the weak..." she said coldly, walking away. As she walked, she reached into her bosom, playing with the knife her father gave to her. "I was supposed to use this on Nobunaga, instead, I use it to nearly kill his daughter..I can't say I was wrong, however.."

Even then, no matter how much she denied it, she did feel remorse for her action. To peel and slice something so beautiful...yet it was her sad expression that began to change her mind and cut through the coldness.

* * *

He dared make a step towards freedom.

Takakage slid the screen door open and took one tiny step out of his room, making sure to look at both sides twice. As he began to walk, his heart dropped when he went head first into Kuroda Kanbei.

"You!" Kanbei yelled, his defenses rising. "..." Takakage said nothing, eyes growing wide in fear. Only the Princess, Keiji and Hanbei knew that he was here. Kanbei was not on that list. He was as good as dead. He tried to scream as Kanbei's fingers wrapped around his neck, slamming the thin body against his door, throwing him back into his room.

"Kobayakawa Takakage.." he said coldly, looking down at the body on the floor. Takakage's hand reached to cradle his neck, trying to regain his breath. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you lay.." he added. Takakage still couldn't say anything, fear running through his body. His heart was in his throat, beating so fast, he couldn't bear to look at him. "Answer me!" Kanbei yelled, ready to attack when Takakage blocked his fist with his arm.

With adrenaline running through his body, Takakage rose from the floor, glaring at his would-be killer, pushing him off him. "You know why I'm here. I thought you were smart, Kuroda." he snapped. His tone of voice surprised the strategist, and he looked at him with a slight smirk.

"So the kitten speaks..." Kanbei said,"your father put you up to this?" "Of course." Takakage replied. Kanbei smirked and chuckled. "Such a terrible man...I bet this isn't the first time he's taken such a gamble on you.."

"I don't expect it to be the last. Unless Lady Miya finally kills me like she's been swearing to." Takakage said. Kanbei raised his eyebrow at that. "So she knows you're here." he said. "She's the one who put me here." Takakage replied,"I wonder what's stopping her from killing me." "She must be fond of you." Kanbei said, at which Takakage's eyes grew wide. "She had plenty of opportunities to kill you. You're the fool who decided to go hand-to-hand with her and she only let you off with a slap on the wrist. The fact that you're still standing here is a testament to her adoration." Kanbei said.

Kanbei's eyes moved up and down on the slender boy, stopping at the wound adorning his chest. He chuckled lightly.

"Odd. Because our lady doesn't like anyone. Well, besides Lord Nobunaga, of course." he added.

Takakage contemplated his next words carefully.

"I...I guess I never thought of it that way. I thought I was only kept alive because I'm a political pawn.." he said. "You are." Kanbei said. "Am I not a person? Not just a piece on a chessboard..?" Takakage said sadly. "We're all just toys. We're toys of a higher power's game board...war is nothing but a game, and we're all losers." Kanbei said.

"Then why do we do it?" Takakage asked. "We're all fools." Kanbei said with a smile. "But we fight to carry others on our backs...if we fall apart, so does everything and everyone else we support." he added. "Of course." Takakage said," all fools." "What brought you down here anyway? I was told that this was an abandoned room.." he asked.

"I...I was..." Kanbei said, before the sound of a mewing kitten in his hand cried again. "Chasing kittens?" Takakage asked. "...It's Hanbei's. I wanted to catch it before it went missing." Kanbei said. Takakage looked at him skeptically, but chose to remain quiet. "Anyway, I should leave. Lord Nobunaga is having a war counsel soon. I need to be there with Lord Hideyoshi." he added.

"Are the Oda planning something? Planning to fight?" Takakage asked.

He really should have kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his business...and it also made him look suspicious. Not to mention, his plan of being a Mouri spy failed even before it begun..

Kanbei smiled dryly at him. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Takakage to look at the floor boards below him, holding his hand to his heart.

Another near brush at death. This time at the hands of the cold and deathly pale Kuroda Kanbei...if he had killed him, would the Princess be upset? Would she have forgiven him? Would she have been relieved that the "_dirty Mouri rat_" was finally out of her hair?

He took a deep breath, getting his barrings straight, when he looked at the newly constructed bookcase against the wall.

Filled with books. Enough books to keep him busy forever.

Another gift from the Princess...

Generosity I shouldn't showing..

Adoration I should be feeling..

* * *

The Princess didn't join the Oda for dinner. It was rather unusual. Like Oichi had said, Nobunaga wouldn't rest without his daughter by his side. He refused to eat dinner, and thus, no one else was allowed to eat. With the tables full of Oda and Asai retainers, hot soup and hot tea in front of them, and they were dying to eat.

With his fist resting against his head, Nobunaga sighed at the empty seat beside him. It wasn't like the Princess to not join them. Something must seriously be wrong...

Yet he had to remain at the table to keep an eye on his men.

His eyes darted to the room, looking around at each man sitting at the table. Each man looked at him with apprehension in their eyes. Nobunaga was not entirely an emotional man, but his emotions changed when it came to his daughter.

He smirked at Keiji...the inane, boisterous warrior...their eyes locked, Keiji stared back cautiously..

Nobunaga was not blind nor deaf.

He heard the rumors, heard the things people said around him, that Keiji was just a bit too close with his little girl..that a man like that should know his place.

He contemplated, but then his eyes turned to Nagamasa, who was sitting beside Oichi and Endo Naotsune, and nodded at him. When their eyes locked, Nagamasa began to speak, but Nobunaga spoke first. "Nagamasa, may I ask you to retrieve my daughter?"

Though it was rather odd to put her in the arms of another man, Nobunaga had no choice. Not to mention, he did trust Nagamasa not to put his hands on her in any other way. "Yes, right away, my lord." Nagamasa said, rising from the table.

I was missing dinner downstairs. The thought didn't even occur to me until my stomach grumbled. I didn't care. All I could think about was the knife cutting through my body. When Keiji touched me earlier this morning, it brought back those memories, memories I was trying so hard to forget.

Standing in front of my mirror, I took my robe off, examining the cuts and scars all over my skin. They were so deep, and it was as if I could feel the knife all over me again. Cutting, slashing, ripping me apart.

I made a mistake. This mistake almost cost the Oda their lives. In retaliation, I was attacked and humiliated, crying and screaming in front of my killer, showing my only form of weakness as the metal cut through my warm flesh...I shivered, looking at my body in the mirror.

I used to be beautiful. My body was a warm blend of tan and pale, my body busty and curvaceous, my skin fresh and smooth. Long legs despite my small height, large, bouncing, perky breasts, abdominals to die for, and a toned ass that women around me envied me for.

But now? I'm a mess...I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore. Looking back to the mirror, I gasped when I saw Nagamasa's face in the reflection, poking his head into my doorway, my naked body completely exposed.

"My lady-" he spoke before seeing my nude form in front of the mirror, his face turning red, eyes wide in fear, frozen to the floorboards.

"What the..?!" I yelled, spinning around in rage when I saw Nagamasa at the doorway. Quickly, I grabbed my robe, facing him with rage in my eyes. "What the hell do you want?! Get the fuck out of my room, Nagamasa! GET OUT!"

"Princess..I..I'm sorry!" he yelled, covering his eyes, jaw dropped in fright.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Nagamasa!" I yelled, and with all my strength and rage, I grabbed a statue-the one father got me for my most recent birthday, the one of the fluttering butterflies-and hurled it at him, shouting every curse word that I knew.

"Kami.." he muttered, watching the glass shatter against the wall. One piece, however, hit him under his cheek. He pretended not to notice.

"GET OUT!" I shouted again, when the door slammed closed. I heard Nagamasa's footsteps fleeing from the room.

"Fuck you Nagamasa!" I yelled at the closed door, wrapping a large robe around my body. Tears formed in my eyes, and as much as I tried not to let them fall, I couldn't help it. I shivered as the adrenaline ran through my body again, sighing as the tears hit the floor.

My outburst managed to get the attention of the maids, and they barged into my bedroom. I was furious. Looking at the poor old ladies dressed in purple and black kimonos, I clenched the fabric of my robe, glaring at them all. "Get out of my room." I snapped. "My Lady, is everything ok?" the head maid asked. "No, and it's about to get worse if you don't leave!" I yelled angrily.

"But My Lady, your room is a mess and-" she said. "I don't care! Just leave! Get out of here! And I swear to all that is holy if you dare speak a word of this, I will gut you and spread your entrails all over this castle!" I yelled.

My words of anger froze the ladies on the spot, and they bowed, leaving the room. Once again, I let myself feel pity, and I cried again.

"Fucking hell.." I muttered. I never wanted to feel this weak again...

How can I put my father's burden on my back if I can't even get over mine? How can I be his killer? How can I help him move forward if I can't even stand up? The thoughts killed me. I couldn't stand myself like this. Angrily, I punched my mirror and watched as the glass shattered and fell to the carpet below.

Seven years of bad luck...I'll take it. It's better than what I'm suffering now.

But...

I don't want to be that glass. I don't want to shatter and break. The daughter of the demon needs to be strong. She needs to stand, to kill, to slaughter, to move her father forward.

...She can't keep feeling sorry for herself.

"No...I can't do this anymore.." I said, rising from the floor, removing my robe.

"I can't feel this way anymore.."

More than anything, I wanted, no, needed to see Takakage. I wanted to be beside him. I wanted to be swept and carried out into his sea.

Quietly, walking through the glass, not caring how much it cut me, I exited my room, and walked towards his.


	5. Chapter 5: Stripped

**Chapter Five: Stripped**

Nagamasa felt pain, shame and pity as he walked the halls back to the dinner table that Nobunaga so eloquently put together.

He had asked him to retrieve his daughter, and when he had poked his head into her room, he caught her nude and in a moment of psychosis.

Anger washed through her veins as she hurled glass and curses in his direction, and he quickly ran out.

Empty handed..how would he explain this to him?

And Nobunaga was not an easy man to deal with.

So when he returned, he saw those dark, damning eyes right on his immediately, losing his breath in fright.

Frozen to the floor, his heart sunk down to his stomach, chills running down his spine.

"I..apologize, brother. She was asleep." he said, returning to his seat beside Oichi.

Nohime looked at the blond man, looked at the terror in his eyes, his sunken posture, and the way his hands shook as he picked up his eating utensils.

She then smirked wickedly at the tiny scratch on his cheek, just below his eye.

Nobunaga noticed it as well.

He smirked, but chose to ignore it, for now.

"I see. Well then, let her sleep, I'm sure she's had a long day. Let us eat." he said.

Light conversation was abound at the table.

Laughter, old stories, it was like old friends and peaceful times.

At one point, a joke told by Hanbei nearly caused Kanbei to choke on his food.

Mitsuhide had noticed that Nobunaga hadn't eaten much, and when he pointed it out, everyone at the table stopped.

"I am fine, Mitsuhide. Now if you all would not mind, I'll take my leave."

Ranmaru rose from the table, ready to join until Nobunaga shook his head.

"I must see my little girl. I know a liar when I see one." he said.

Ranmaru's eyes went straight to Nagamasa, and back to his lord in confusion.

"He has an open wound under his cheek. This was no doubt caused by my daughter. I bet he doesn't even notice." he said, leaving the room.

It was only then when Nagamasa felt his cheek and saw blood.

* * *

My room was quiet.

Quiet and dark.

I thought to see Takakage, but I found I couldn't move.

...and why would I want to see him? How could he help...? And haven't I already thought this before? Why was my mind doing these things to me? Random thoughts swimming in my mind and I couldn't just get it to stop..

I wish I could kill him...just get this boy out of my life...out of my...

Still nude, covered only in my scars and a big white blanket, I lay on the floor, wallowing in my misery, trying to gather back that one burst I strength that I had lost.

That's when I heard footsteps.

My room was the only occupied room this far up..

Whomever was coming was clearly here for me.

I quickly sprung into action, grabbing a glass shard, curling my hand around it when my door slid open.

"Get out!" I yelled, hurling the piece at the person at my doorway.

I heard them catch the piece, followed by laughter.

"Daddy.." I said quietly, looking away in shame.

"Your aim was perfect. Had my heart not been set on you, you would have killed me." he said with a smile.

Unsettling...but that's how he was.

So perfect in his desires. Perfect in his darkness.

I wish I was as cold and uncaring like he was. I wished I couldn't feel. He keeps his heart open only for me, and I wish I could say the same for him.

But my heart is opening. I don't want it to, I want it to remain closed...I don't want anyone inside..not anymore.

I had let Honda Tadakatsu inside. But he broke my heart..shattered it like ashes spread across Mikawa. I thought he loved me...I..

I wondered how foolish I could have been to even think that he could.

And yet...

Was I stupid enough to let Kobayakawa Takakage in?

Takakage is a strategist.

He makes his career on manipulation.

They say he's kind.

That he's the anti-strategist, fighting for the people.

Who's to say it's all a lie behind a beautiful smile?

Would anyone find darkness in him?

Father's footsteps came closer, my heart is heavy and it's filled with dread. I normally welcomed him, his embrace, but now, I can't stand it. He wants to make me feel better, but I don't want to feel anything.

The footsteps stop when they're in front of me. Before I can speak, he's swept me into his arms, making sure to keep the white blanket around me. White blanket over black armor...warm and cold. I want to be cold, I want to be black, not warm white.

And why was he in armor to begin with?

His embrace is tight, it's loving, it's surging me with warmth I don't deserve.

I want to drown in this darkness forever.

I sit on his lap as he curls the blanket tighter.

He wants me to speak, but I can only bite my lip and hide.

"Nagamasa is a terrible liar."

I feel that rage bubbling up again at the mention of his name.

"He said you were sleeping. You attacked him."

Just how transparent could I have been? Or, how much were his eyes open? Was there nothing I could hide from such a man?

"How...how did you figure it out?" I asked, finally finding my voice. "He returned to the table with a small, yet noticeable wound on his cheek, just under his eye.."

His eyes traveled through the room, stopping on the now shattered butterfly statue on the floor. The pieces were around us, and by the door, and now, they were under his bare feet.

"I will get you a new one. A different animal this time, something more vicious."

Was he mocking me? Oda Nobunaga was obviously aware of how violent I could be. I was his bodyguard, his killer after all.

A slight chuckle left my lips. "You don't need to spoil me. Nagamasa just walked in at a bad time and I didn't see who he was."

It very well could have been Gamo Ujisato. I almost wished it was him so I could kill him.

How delightful it would have been to crush that neck below my feet..

..then I remembered that Keiji said that he's waiting for me to mess up.

Would this have been his chance?

What if I missed?

Would I have been at his mercy?

No. I'd die before I let anyone hurt me again..

"You're beautiful. These scars are a testament of your love and loyalty to me."

The way he looked at me was so sincere, I couldn't help but melt.

My beautiful, perfect, wonderful father.

How far would I go for him?

How far would I sink?

I felt ashamed. These scars were not from battle, though I had told him so.

They were from a moment of weakness, when I collapsed.

Kicho took advantage and sunk her claws into me, cutting, scrapping, stabbing me, leaving me in death's embrace as she colored the room red in my blood.

She thought she would dance in it.

Instead, she cried.

Not that she would ever tell, but I see it in her eyes.

She wants pity where I have none to give.

She wants to see hell, and I think she's finally living it.

I feel the sting of shame as I allow my father to live with my lie.

As if it makes me feel better, to believe this damage comes for him.

I've already decided my fate.

To live and to die for him.

There's nothing more I could ever ask for.

"I wish you didn't fight. I wish that you weren't like this, but I'm proud of you. I love you."

It's all he needs to say, and I'm submerged.

Outside the room, I pretend I don't see Kicho. I pretend she's not listening to us. I pretend that she doesn't have Dosan's bloody dagger in her hand. I pretend she doesn't let her sharp nail run down my dry blood.

I pretend she was never there.

Like a wave of sunshine, his praise shines over me.

I'm warm.

Rejuvenated.

Father smiles and leaves the room, not without a hug and a loving kiss, and I lay in bed holding my teddy bears.

Perhaps later...I...

* * *

No, moments later, I found myself walking down the corridors to Takakage's room.

Ignoring all the conversations going on within the walls, hiding from the people in the corridors.

Takakage was our secret, I couldn't let anyone know. People's lives were at stake...

Quietly, I walked to the bottom of the castle, the final corridor, placing my hand on the door, looking at the nail scratches I had put there once before. As I slid the door open, Takakage turned towards the door, his body drenched in sweat.

He was topless, his hair stuck to his face, hakama pants stuck to his body, the bandage wraps laying right by the bed.

"Takakage?" I asked. "Oh. Hello, Princess." he said in surprise, bending over by his bed to grab a towel, wiping his face down.

I stared at his body. He was still terribly skinny..

He noticed, and caught me looking, and I quickly turned my face with a slight blush.

"I wasn't expecting you...sorry for my state of undress." he muttered, quickly putting on his kimono.

It was blue.

It was the one I made for him...

I don't even know what had possessed me to do such a thing.

"It's comfortable." he said with a smile, sitting down on the edge of his bed,"thank you." I stood up, walking towards him, arms crossed as I considered how nice he looked in the kimono. He wore nothing underneath, and I could see the scar on his chest, the one I had put there. "I thought that I could get up and start moving again, after being so bedridden." he added.

I said nothing, and let him continue. "I'm not the most physical guy, I've always left that to Motoharu, but..it's always been something that fascinated me. I think...I've always wanted to punch someone in the face."

He smiled at me with a goofy smile, and I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. "You? Punching someone? I really can't imagine. Maybe because the last time you tried, I.."

_**Almost killed him...**_

Shaking my head, I took a seat beside Takakage, watching as his eyes trailed down my body curiously. He thought I didn't notice, and he turned away with a blush. I had put on a heavy white robe, to cover my scars, I could only hope he didn't see them...

This time, he wasn't nervous..

His eyes trailed down my body, and I glared at him. He quickly looked away with a blush, and a sense of fright inside his heart. He was, after all, sitting next to his attempted killer.

"Where would you rather be right now?" I asked, curiously.

He was silent.

"Takakage?" I asked, looking over at him. No wonder he didn't respond. He was looking over my shoulder, and out the window, watching as Keiji was outside with his uncle, Maeda Toshiie. He muttered the name "Motoharu" again, and then turned back to me with a small smile.

"I suppose there are worst places.." he said quietly.

"Yeah...like dead." I replied.

Too quickly, because I slammed my hand over my mouth as soon as it happened. "Sorry...I.." I said, shaking my head. He merely shrugged it off. "When you're a commander, when you're the son of a man like Mouri Motonari, it's expected..."

"Naturally, the daughter of Oda Nobunaga would be the same."

"A target on our backs."

"That's why I want to fight. That's why I want to get stronger."

He rose up from the bed, looking at me with strength and determination in his eyes as he held up his fists.

"Fight me, Princess."

I looked at him with a smile, looking upon his goofy stance.

"Kobayakawa Takakage." I said, shaking my head. He said nothing, instead, looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure? You do remember what happened the last time we fought, yeah?" I asked.

He winced, and I knew the memories were still there.

"Of course I do." he replied, stretching out his arm, touching his neck with a shudder. "But that doesn't matter. I can't learn without being hurt myself.."

With a nod, he motioned for me to get closer, and threw the first punch.

I blocked it, and knocked his arm away, leaving his chest exposed.

Fighting the will to strike, I said,"Never leave yourself exposed for that long. I had ample time to hit you. Besides, who taught you how to throw a punch like that?"

"My brother Motoharu." he replied. "And how accurate are his punches?" I asked. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he's strong, and he usually leaves a fight beating up the other guy." he replied. "Hmm..I see." I said, walking closer to him.

He held his breath as I stepped closer, to where I stood right before him. He looked down at me cautiously.

I then pressed my palm to his chest, feeling his heart beat faster beneath my touch. My finger tips touched the scar, and I retracted my hand as if it was on fire.

"It's ok, Princess.." he said, looking down at me, placing my shaking hand back on his chest.

His skin was a bit darker thanks to the sheen of sweat, and I found it kind of sexy.

"This spot here.." I began, running my hand from his chest to just below his neck,"is called the plexus. It's one of the worst places to be struck. It connects here..", touching his collarbone, "to your neck, your sternum, your shoulders, and back. A blow to this region could have disastrous effects..you never want to leave yourself exposed."

His eyes watched my hands trail down his body and he held his breath nervously.

I could feel as he swallowed thickly under my touch and his heart beat quicker.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Y..yes. You could end my life in mere seconds. Based on what you just told me, you know exactly where to hit me." he replied quietly.

His breathing was heavy and was the only sound in the room.

The added heat in the room only enhanced the mood we were already in.

"..So how do you fight out there when everyone has around ten pounds of armor on?"

"They leave their necks exposed. The average samurai hasn't learned yet how to immobilize his opponent. They fight with their weapons, leaving themselves at a considerable distance. My fighting style allows me to get close enough to hit where they're open. I've studied the human body enough to know where to hit, how to hit, and how to get away before they have a chance to recover."

"What happens if you don't get away?"

"My speed allows there to be an interval where when struck, they cannot retaliate. And besides, I hit hard enough to kill them before they even notice."

"And that's something that can be acquired through training. Surely your first blows can't kill. You can know where to hit, but you need the strength, power and conditioning to do it."

The thought just occurred to me as I looked at how intently Takakage looked at me. Like he was taking mental notes.

And why was I giving him such advice?

Was I dumb enough to believe that he wouldn't use these on me?

Would he catch on and retaliate?

No..if I can teach these skills then it means I've truly learned them.

And so I can surpass this.

If he pushes, I'll merely shove.

I watched as he threw another punch, and I shook my head.

"Come here." I said.

Immediately, he turned and came over to me like an overly excited student.

How important were these lessons? Had he always fought with a sword and a book?

I came behind him and brought my hands to his hips.

He flinched and gasped.

They were paper thin beneath my fingers, and I could feel his hip bones protruding.

My touch left fire in its wake and I could feel him melting beneath me.

"You're still thin.." I said quietly.

"I don't need to eat much." he breathed.

"Yes you do." I said sternly,"a man is only as strong as the nutrients in his body."

"I'm naturally thin." he said.

"This is not natural. This is '_I'm starving myself_'". Takakage, why do you-"

"I'm fine, my lady, please continue holding me.."

"..I mean _teaching_ me. Yes..teaching me is what I meant."

I could feel the heat rising to his face.

Holding Takakage like he was a second skin, we were so close. His hands came to mine, pressing my palms stuck to his skin, and he dared turn around.

"My lady.." he breathed, nearly losing his voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've never had a woman hold me like this...it feels.."

He couldn't finish his sentence, the words floating away in the wind.

The air was tense.

I wanted to let go, but my body refused. My hands wanted to be attached to Takakage's hips, my chest wanted to be pressed to his back, forehead on his shoulder blade, his hands on top of mine.

I could hear his heart beating like a war drum, his breathing slow and shallow and heavy and it made my heart flip.

This feeling was familiar.

Intimacy...

Not even of the sexual manner.

Just a closeness between two people, someone I was sure I was beginning to trust.

Someone I should not be trusting.

He's a Mouri, though he wears the shroud of the Kobayakawa.

I'm an Oda, we're supposed to be enemies.

Our fathers might have agreed not to fight, but we both know how much of a lie it is.

Motonari declared war by sending Takakage here.

It was as plain as day.

How much I've wanted to hurt this boy for being here. No matter how much he smiled, how courteous and polite he was, all I could think about was crushing his neck.

Slamming him to the floor and hacking him to bits.

But we're in each other's arms now. I just wanted to show him proper technique...

Not...this...

Holding him felt so different from killing him...

He's turned around and he's staring into the orange sunset in my eyes.

I've taught him all I know and I'm exposed, waiting for him to retaliate.

Instead, he dares himself to move forward. With a smile, he embraces me, and I try to push him away.

But I can't..

He wants to speak. I know he sees the scar on my neck.

But I won't let him say anything, pressing my finger to his dry lips.

His eyes are curious, washing over me like Osaka Bay.

I'm exposed, vulnerable.

I want him to stop looking at me like this.

His eyes are questioning, tender and sweet.

I've made my decision..

"Takakage.."

I say his name quietly. He looks up in surprise, at full attention immediately.

"I..want to show you something."

And I've lost control of my mind.

My body is sacred. Though ripped and covered with scars, I'd never show it off to anyone.

I bathe alone, I've always made love in the dark. Tadakatsu never deserved to see me anyway.

I was the only one who was allowed to see myself so broken.

I leave Takakage's embrace, and bring my hands to the collars of my robe.

His looks at me so intently and I nearly falter.

He's got this spell on me and I can't fight it.

Is this what it's like to lose?

I take a deep breath and remove my robe, the fabrics hitting the floor in finality.

I'm naked, I'm exposed.

My body was once pure, once beautiful, now it's ripped and torn apart.

Scars where precious skin was.

None of them healed, leaving white tissue and dried blood over wounds.

So deep and into my heart, where Takakage's found himself in.

He's lost his breath in amazement.

Never had I opened myself like this.

And to an enemy no less.

Would he use this against me, now that he's found my weak spot?

He steps closer to me.

Naked and open, I can't fight back.

His hands clasp over mine, fingers lacing through mine.

And he smiles.

His smile is warm like the sun.

Like a true strategist.

I want to see his true self like he sees me now.

I've always been ashamed of my scars. These were not battle born. These were of a mistake when I let myself lose to my thoughts.

"Beautiful."

To be called such by my enemy...

It's like a wave of light over me when Takakage embraces me. When he traces his hand over the scar on my neck, his fingertips over my deeper scars, as if he's looking to touch my heart.

Our eyes meet.

"I could only wish to be so lovely.."

Words he could never find he could say before.

He was always stuck in a book that he forgot how to live his life.

His words make me melt.

He's accepted me in all my imperfections.

My enemy..

No, my friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Uncle

**Chapter Six: Uncle**

**_"I could only hope to be so beautiful.."_**

His words were quiet and shy. His whispers brought a shiver down my spine as I stood naked before him.

Beautiful and busty, never ending curves, I watched as his eyes took in every part of my body to my large breasts to my muscled legs, and everything in between.

I held my head back as he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar across my throat, his lips wet and warm.

He shook apprehensively as he fingered the large scar spanning down my back.

I responded by placing my hands on his cheeks, falling into his embrace.

"Yet you insult me with trivial words.."

"Insult?" he asked, confused as he pulled away from me,"I would never do such a thing!"

"I am scarred, tainted, yet you can call me beautiful? These scars are a lie. They are a disgrace to all the Oda holds dearly." I said, putting my robe back on.

He sat on the floor, as I did, and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Where does this all come from?" he asked.

"I made a mistake. I begun a relationship with Honda Tadakatsu. He..-"

"Master Tadakatsu? You mean the big, large, intimidating, huge..?"

I was silent, looking away in shame, before turning back to his curious eyes. "Yes. The Honda Tadakatsu. Big, tall, strong, intimidating, everything in between." My cheeks began to burn in both anger and embarrassment. "He was so handsome, I found him incredibly sexy. I wanted to know what it was like to be with an older man. I was so sheltered, I never had a lover before, and look at the shit I chose.."

"He was just as receptive to my feelings...it took me till now to realize it was for different reasons...I wanted love, he just wanted pleasure. I didn't think Tadakatsu was like that. Then again, I didn't even really know him...I went to bed with a man I didn't even really know..."

Takakage looked at me intently as I continued, "I didn't even stop to think that I was destroying the Oda each time."

He looked at me with confusion. "Destroyed? How...I thought..the Oda and the Tokugawa were aligned...?"

"Tadakatsu and I were careful. Very careful. No one knew about us, but one day, we decided to play around, and take a risk. We always had a secret room in Hammatsu Castle where we always did our thing, but that day, we decided to go to his bedroom. Tokugawa Ieyasu caught us, and gave us quite the lecture..." I said, chuckling at the memory. "We were all scared that my father would find out. He's so overprotective of me...had my selfish dalliances been found out, he would have taken the entire army to the Tokugawa and killed Tadakatsu, leaving our rear exposed, and destroying the only army left that wants to be allies with us..."

"I was a fool, Takakage. I was selfish, pathetic..."

"No, you weren't. There's nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself.." he said. "Because of my foolishness, I was attacked...scarred...I can't forgive myself for being so stupid..." I said, embracing myself. He embraced me tighter, looking down at me with sadness.

"Stop beating yourself up.. there isn't anything wrong with pleasure, and there isn't anything wrong with wanting things for yourself. You're not your father's puppet. It's ok.." he said. "I wish I could agree...you speak for yourself when you're not putting Motonari at the stake." I said, leaving his embrace.

"You don't think father does it on his own? The way he's been acting, he's had a target on his back for decades. I'm surprised I haven't buried him yet." he said,"he's as slimy, as evil and twisted as it gets.."

"And you're ok with being the son of such a bastard.." I asked. "And you're ok with being the daughter of a heartless demon? What makes us so different?" he asked with a smirk. "I suppose nothing. I've embraced my dark side, while you still fight it." I replied.

"Not entirely. I know by being the son of Motonari, I'm pre-determined to be as heartless as him. I live with it, but I haven't let it consume me. Remember, I'm a Kobayakawa." he said with a wink.

"And you think you took that title by rightful means? How bloody is that throne you sit on?" I asked. "Pretty bad, actually." he replied with a smartass smirk,"not that I had a say in it. But I have to admit, it's pretty comfortable. You might have to try it sometime."

"And you want to tell my father why I'm out in Chugoku when I should be protecting him here?" I asked. He smirked and approached me. My defenses went up, and before I could attack, his arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me close to him, rubbing his nose against my forehead-such was our size difference.

"I'm sure we'll find a decent excuse." he replied.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I snapped, pushing him away. I watched as he toppled to the floor, landing on his bed with a loud crash. "Ah..remind me not to let you do that again. You're terribly strong." he said, rubbing his arm gingerly. "I really am abusive, aren't I?" I asked, crossing my arms in thought. "You really are. I feel bad for whomever you choose to marry. I have a feeling your way to a man's heart is through your fists..." he said, getting into his bed.

I watched with wide eyes when he moved over, indicating that he wanted to make room for me. Or was it my imagination?

"It's proven true so far with you, right, Takakage?" I asked, laughing as he suddenly turned completely red. He looked as if he was ready to go to sleep. I took it as my cue to leave. Besides, I couldn't stay here. How did I know someone wasn't looking for me?

"Goodnight.." I said, sliding open the door. Turning to look over my shoulder at him with a seductive smirk,"..cutie.."

And with that, I slammed the door, running back to my bedroom.

Everything that had just happened ran through my mind.

I stripped naked in front of Takakage.

Exposing myself...

Everything I had to offer, and he accepted me in all my disgrace.

I opened up about my relationship with Tadakatsu, and he forgave me...

He understood me..

And I wanted to kill him...

What kind of man was he? I was afraid I would never find out. The idea of a strategist was to remain secretive. To keep things inside. Kuroda Kanbei was the epitome of a strategist; cold, uncaring, unforgiving, unflinching, a man who would kill you if you looked at him the wrong way. A man who would kill just to see his plans go through. But Takakage? He's warm, caring, he's...

_absolutely perfect for me..._

Gasping, I shook the thought out of my head.

Never again...

No, never again would I fall. I swore this after Tadakatsu, and I'd be damned if I let it happen again.

_"Miya..."_

Did I just hear...

_"Hey..."_

Someone was calling me?

_"Hello..?" _

I blinked, my mind coming into focus when I saw Nagamasa standing before me. "Miya, are you ok? You seem...distracted?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

I frowned, glaring at him as he grasped my arms, trying to embrace me.

As I was wandering, going back to my room, I ran into Nagamasa...wandering in these halls...when he should be with Aunt Oichi...or with his own men...

"Get your hands off me." I said coldly, slapping his hands away, holding myself back from attacking him.

No matter how much I wanted to...digging my nails into my skin as I made a fist, trying to stop myself after what happened last night, after he walked in on me naked and exposed.

He looked at me with such worry.

And I, with such disdain.

No...attacking the husband of my father's sister, a man they had just aligned with, was a terrible idea.

Even if he did see me exposed...

And what exactly was he doing, wandering through the halls? A man who was not an Oda should not be walking through this castle.

"Miya, my dear. What are you doing? Awake at this hour? It's so late...you should get some sleep." he said with worry in his voice. "And what are you? How do I know you're not trying something sneaky?" I replied coldly.

My tone made him flinch.

"I.."

He was about to reply, before I angrily slammed my hand over his mouth and threw him against the wall when I heard footsteps around the corner from us. "Never mind. Just keep your mouth shut."

I held Nagamasa against the wall, my hand becoming hot with his heavy breathing against it, face turning red with exertion. "Shhh...I just heard footsteps, someone's here.." I snapped.

"What? I didn't hear anything...there's no one walking around." he said. "I know I heard something." I said, walking away from him. "Hey wait!" he whispered, following me.

He went to talk again, but I held my hand up to stop him, my eyes focused on the figure who walked into a room.

"Hideyoshi..." I muttered,"just what is that man up to?"

"Is that all it was? Come on, let's take you back to your room." he said, grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me." I snapped, taking my arm back. "And this isn't Hideyoshi's room..something's not right."

I walked slowly and quietly to the door, pressing my ear to the wood outside. The voice in the room was undoubtedly Hideyoshi, but the other..

"Maeda Toshiie?" I mouthed, looking down at the floor.

Nagamasa regarded me with a raised eyebrow.

"Toshiie's been in a funk since his wife died. Poor kid. Hideyoshi's jolly enough to help..but..Toshiie is loyal to Shibata Katsuie and Katsuie doesn't get along with Hideyoshi. Toshiie's being torn in half." I added with a sigh.

He flinched at the name Shibata Katsuie.

Naturally, since that was the ex-husband of his wife. The man Aunt Oichi was forced to divorce to marry Nagamasa...

How could he ever compare? Especially when he knew that Katsuie was still in love with her.

We began to walk away, when the moonlight gazed upon me. "What's that mark on your neck?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

I stopped.

"What mark?" I asked,"it's a scar? One of many you saw when you walked in on me."

"I told you, your father asked me to. I wouldn't have done so otherwise. And besides, it's not a scar. Tell Keiji to be more careful." he said.

"What?! Keiji?!" I yelled when we made it to my room. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"..Ichi tells me that he's your lover."

I froze, glaring once more at the bewildered blonde.

"You cannot be serious." I snapped.

"She said she saw you two together once, he kissed you when no one was looking."

"First off, tell Oichi to mind her damn business. Second, Keiji is not my lover. He's just some jerk who bothers me."

"So that wasn't Keiji's room you were coming back from then.."

I looked at him angrily.

"Mind your business, Uncle. You don't want to make an enemy of me." I threatened, pointing at him as I walked towards him.

My voice was ice cold to the touch and he shuddered in fright.

He decided to drop the subject. I was glad, because I couldn't let anyone else know about Takakage. Especially someone as curious, and who has a big mouth like Nagamasa.

We stood in front of my door, he looked down at me with worry and care.

And fright.

"I should go." he whispered.

"Yeah, you should. Get out of here." I growled, slamming my door in his face.

He looked at the closed door with a sigh, shaking his head. "Something is very wrong with that girl.." he muttered, walking away.

* * *

Anger was still written on my features, and I stomped out of the room, making my way to Keiji's.

It was still dark out, late at night, everyone was asleep, including Keiji, when I all but broke his door down.

He jumped up from his slumber, looking at me with surprise. But that surprise quickly turned to confusion, and then defense when I pounced him.

"Miya, what the hell are you doing?!" he whispered, grabbing my wrists. His grip was tight, but I wouldn't relent.

I pushed my knees up, kicking his stomach, and he fell to the floor. I then grabbed his collar and forced him to look at me.

"You know damn well what I'm doing here." I said coldly.

It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Finally here to kill me on your father's behalf?" he asked.

"I'd kill you on my own. I don't need his approval."

I looked right into his eyes with a look so deadly, he froze.

"..So, what's wrong today?"

"You're going around the castle telling everyone that you're my lover."

He could have laughed had my glare not been so terrifying.

Though I did see a glimpse of a smirk in there.

"How dare you?! Do you think this is some kind of joke?!"

His smile faded.

"Miya, look at me. Do you think I'm stupid?! I would never tell anyone you're my lover. Are you kidding me? Your dad is insane and if he ever got word of it, he'd kill me. Do you have any idea the lengths we all went to keep your relationship with Tadakatsu hidden? Why the hell would I go and shout it out loud when your dad already has dreams of killing me for fun? You think I'd give that psycho a reason?!"

I was silent, letting him continue.

"Now, can you tell me where you heard this from?" he added.

"I was returning from Takakage's room when I ran into Nagamasa a few floors up. He mentioned that there's a mark on my neck...and he asked if it was from you." I replied.

He rose from the floor, keeping his eyes on me, coming down to my neck.

"A mark on your neck?" he asked, tilting my head back. He looked at my neck up and down and said,"All I see is a scar. And..well, you have to really look..did..Takakage do anything...like, did he...kiss you?"

"I showed him a few scars.." I admitted.

"So he kissed you.." he said.

I nodded slowly.

He smirked.

"Nagamasa thought it was from you, and he told me that Oichi told him that you and I were lovers." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed his usual hearty laugh.

"Let them say what they want...doesn't bother me."

"Of course it doesn't., nothing gets under your skin."

"I wouldn't say that. But I try not to let things bother me too much."

He was silent for a second, then he looked at me with a sly smile. One that I was getting ready to slap off his face.

"So..what kind of kisser is Takakage?"

"Shut up. We didn't kiss, he just kind of..touched my neck scar."

"With his lips." he said, keeping that smart ass smirk.

"Keiji! You're fucking dead!" I yelled, raising my fist over my head. He laughed and grabbed my fist before I could swing at him, and he kissed my wrist tenderly, before pulling me towards him for a kiss.

I growled as his lips closed over mine, kissing me gently. His arms were around me, and he brought me down to his bed, climbing in beside me, putting the blanket over us.

He wore another smirk, another one I couldn't wait to rip off his face.

"You keep scowling like that, your face might get stuck..." he whispered sweetly, coming closer to my lips again. My hand made its way into his unruly blonde locks, and I grabbed a handful of it as his lips touched mine.

But before we could kiss, Toshiie walked into the room, causing us to gasp and jump away from each other.

"Keiji?! What the hell are you doing with the Princess in your bed?" he yelled, looking at us in curiosity. Keiji said nothing, only smiled and leaned back on his pillows with his hands behind his head, topless, showing off his strong muscles.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, don't look at me like that, Toshiie." he replied after a few seconds, as I left the bed.

"Are you alright, Miss Miya?" he asked, approaching me. "I'm fine, Toshiie, fine. What gives you the idea that something is wrong?" I replied. He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just stressed, I.." he admitted, before Keiji left the bed and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know how upset you are, Toshiie. But we'll take good care of you.." he said.

"Keiji..." he said with a sigh. "Come on, let me draw you a bath, get you relaxed." Keiji said with a laugh, dragging Toshiie towards the door. "...Hey wait a second! The last time I let you draw me a bath, you pulled a horrible prank on me! Not this time, Keiji!" Toshiie yelled.

"Besides, a bath? At this hour? Do you have any idea how late this is?"

I watched on as the two bickered.

"Just get married already." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

Both men stopped, and turned towards me. "Married? Not to this oaf!" Toshiie yelled, crossing his arms,"I could never go from my Matsu, to this...this barbarian!"

I looked at both of them, as Toshiie continued,"And when are you getting married? Aren't you overdue?"

Keiji gasped. "Toshiie!"

"Excuse me?"

"Overdue?"

I began to approach the now shaking brunette, as Keiji watched on with crossed arms and a big smile.

"You trying to call me old?" I said coldly, as I stood in front of Toshiie.

"Huh? Oh...no, no, I'm not calling you old, I'm just-"

"Just what?" I demanded, causing a terrified squeak to leave his lips.

"Nothing!" Toshiie yelled, holding up his hands.

"You better be prepared if you're going to insult me, Maeda. I hope you like having your limbs in one piece!" I yelled, throwing my fist up, when Toshiie screamed, and Keiji grabbed my wrist.

"Kami...Lady Miya, no wonder you're Lord Nobunaga's personal personal bodyguard, you're absolutely nuts!" Toshiie said, holding his hand to his heart.

I laughed and sat on the edge of Keiji's bed.

"Relationships and marriage is so overrated. Besides, you know daddy won't let me date.." I said.

Things were silent between us, an awkward silence, when Keiji broke it by yelling,"Hey! Toshiie's single!"

"Keiji!" Toshiie yelled.

I looked away awkwardly.

"Not by choice!" Toshiie yelled,"my wife is dead!"

"All the better to start dating again, Toshiie. Besides, Miya is a total babe. I'm sure you two will have a great time." Keiji said with a smile.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Anyway...I should go. I'm tired..I haven't been able to sleep well lately. I'm gonna go back to my room and try."

"Why is that?" Toshiie asked.

We watched as Keiji went back to his bed, motioning for Toshiie to join him. "You do realize he has a prank waiting for you, right?" I said, crossing my arms. "Yeah, probably." Toshiie said, getting into Keiji's bed. It made me miss Tadakatsu. Everyone I knew was sleeping with someone, and I was left alone again. Hanbei with Kanbei, Keiji with Toshiie, daddy with Mitsuhide, Kicho with Ranmaru, Nagamasa with Oichi and Naotsune, and...

_Takakage..._

As if my mind was working on its own, I found myself going back to his room. But I stopped before I could make it, running into Hanbei, wearing a snow white robe, standing outside Kicho's door.

"Hanbei? What are you doing?" I asked. "Princess..?" he asked, jumping ten feet in the air in surprise. "Oh..I...Nohime-sama asked me to get her something, and.."

"Bullshit." I said, crossing my arms. He whined, knowing he was caught, looking me in the eyes. "...Fine. But don't tell anyone, especially Lord Nobunaga, please!" "It's fine, I really don't care. But I thought you were with Kanbei." I said. "He snores too loud. Besides...well, if it isn't obvious..." Hanbei replied.

"I figured it out." I replied, causing his eyes to grow wide. "How perceptive! Then does this mean...Lord Nobunaga?" he asked. "I don't know. But I'd be really careful in whatever you chose to do. Look, if he couldn't figure out Tadakatsu and I, then there's hope. Just...don't do anything stupid." I said, walking away.

Of course, I'd have to be an idiot not to realize that Hanbei loved Kicho...

Everyone deserved happiness. Even her, I suppose.

And yet once again, I was alone. Sleep would not come easily. No matter how hard I tried. Angrily, I gripped my pillow, tossing and turning, nightmares refusing to leave my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I felt the sting. I felt the knives going into my skin, ripping, tearing, scarring me. Blood-red was the only color I could see in the darkness, my screams echoing through the halls.

"Miya! Miya! Hey, hey, hang in there!"

I was suddenly awoken by Toshiie and Keiji in my room, Toshiie's hands on my shoulders, looking at me worriedly. I gasped, looking at the two in surprise. "What's going on..? How did you two..?" I asked, wiping sweat from my head. I watched as my chest heaved as I tried to breathe slowly, looking at the two in confusion.

"We followed you back here because we were worried. I heard you screaming and tried to wake you up.." Toshiie replied. Keiji nodded beside him. "I..I was screaming?" I asked. "Yeah...I don't know what's going on, but..we'll take care of you." Keiji replied. I held my hand to my heart, my breathing returning to normal, sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.." I said. "It's alright." Toshiie said.

"Hey, what are you two...hey! Get out!" I yelled, when Toshiie and Keiji got into my bed. "I didn't say you could.." I snapped. "Too late." Keiji said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I found myself in the middle of the two men, both of them wrapping their arms around me, holding me close.

How could I not find sleep and comfort in these two? I sighed, returning to sleep, before the sun could rise.


	7. Chapter 7: Anger and Grudge

**Chapter Seven: Anger and Grudge**

Keiji and Toshiie left by morning.

Good for them, since father was doing inspections, looking for his men.

We were all in the main room of Azuchi Castle, discussing strategy, when a letter came to father's lap.

Everyone watched on with curiosity as his features changed from indifference to amusement.

And then his infamous laughter.

He turned to me, sitting beside him as always, and placed the paper into my hands.

"Tokugawa?" I asked,"what does he.." I read the letter,"oh..a party? I wonder what's got him so excited?"

"Would you be opposed to such a party? I know you've been..rather moody at times." he asked.

"It's of no concern. You know of my...delicate condition.." I said, opting to lower my voice just so father could hear me.

If the army knew anything about my depression or insanity-not like it was really any big secret-it could lower their morale.

"My daughter is perfect..." Nobunaga said, embracing me.

For the first time, I couldn't agree with him. Perfection came at a price, one I had paid far too much for. Placing me on a pedestal, placing his expectations so high that I was afraid I'd fall reaching for them.

"You're perfect." he repeated, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I wondered if it was a threat or praise. Or a thin line in between.

Either way, I didn't stick around and find out.

Father and his men began setting up for the banquet while I made my way down to Takakage's room, not even bothering to knock, sliding his door open.

"Good morning, Taka-" I said before shouting and jumping in surprise, dropping the letter in my hand, as he, too, jumped, being caught stark naked.

"P-princess!" he shrieked, grabbing a pillow to hide himself.

I could only raise a curious eyebrow at him, tilting my head, holding my hand to my heart, hoping it would cease its harsh beating.

He was thin...still terribly thin, with some definition on his arms and his chest. He also had a toned stomach, which surprised me. Pale skin, lanky limbs...yet..he somehow looked more manly nude. It was a stark difference in seeing him with his long robes on. His stab wound was still there...though it had began to heal, it still stuck out to me.

Really, it was quite the turn on...

_"What?!"_ I thought to myself, suddenly throwing myself back to reality.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I yelled. "I was stretching..you know it's hot in this room, and I started sweating, and..hey! This is my room, I can do anything I want in it!" he replied.

"And this is my castle.."

"As you so remind me every day..."

"Takakage, seriously, put some clothes on."

"Does my body offend that much?"

For once in our arguments, I was rendered silent.

For all my yelling, Takakage was quite a handsome boy, and his body was quite appealing.

"You can..stay naked if you'd like." I sighed.

But by that point, he had already put on his blue kimono. The one I had made for him..

He sure liked that kimono.

"...I don't like my body anyway. I look nothing like my brother Motoharu." he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, taking a seat beside him. He tightened his kimono, and said,"My brother is muscular. He's handsome, he can walk around topless, and he...ah, never mind..and I'm this skinny, lanky, scrawny child without any strength.." "But isn't that what works for your clan? One part muscle and one part brains, it's really hard to have one and not the other, your father is lucky to have both." I replied.

"Besides, you look fine...it's nothing to worry about." I added.

"And what about you? You're lucky enough to be both gorgeous and brilliant." he said, suddenly slamming his hand over his mouth, blushing wildly.

"Is that what you think of me, Takakage?" I asked, with an amused smile. "I..." he muttered, before throwing the bedsheets over himself. "Takakage, come out." I said with a smirk, going under the covers with him. I lay my head on his shoulder, looking up at him longingly. "So...you think I'm pretty..?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Princess...it's bad enough I'm making a fool out of myself in front of you.." he said. "Well, I think you're cute, too." I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. One that was enough to make him fall to the bed, and me rolling out from under his sheets.

"Anyway, listen. This letter came in the mail today. It had the Mouri crest on it and I grabbed it before my father could see it." I said, throwing the letter at him. I stood before him, crossing my arms, as he sat on his bed, opening the scroll. "I'm assuming your father's wondering what's taking so long with you killing us." I added.

"Killing you...that was never a possibility.." he muttered. "I'm sure it was at one point. Then you became our prisoner." I replied. "You still consider me a prisoner.." he said, looking over at me. "More like a pet now, I suppose. A little rat I can't get rid of." I admitted, smiling down at him.

"I suppose that's a compliment if I ever heard one." he said, laying his head on his pillow. "Father wants to know what's going on...how do I explain this to him?"

"You tell him the truth. That I caught you..and now I'm housing you." I replied. "Should I put in where you stabbed me?" he asked, tracing the stab wound with his finger.

I was silent.

"No, I suppose that's my own problem. It's nothing daddy can fix anyway.." he added.

"Anyway...I'll write to him in due time." he said, placing the letter under his bed. He noticed that a frown came across my features, and leaned his head back, placing himself on my chest. "Kobayakawa Takakage. That is NOT for-" "I know..sorry." he said. "Ugh...fuck off.." I snapped, allowing him to lay his head on my bosom, and I ran my hands over his shoulders. "Are you ok? You look distressed." he asked. "I'm fine. Just..we got a letter from Tokugawa Ieyasu...he wants to come over and have a party with us here." I replied. "Ieyasu..? Who's that?" he asked.

"Don't be fucking stupid." I snapped,"Tokugawa. The tanuki of Mikawa?" "Oh! Your boyfriend's lord." he said,"I mean...that guy you used to...sleep with.."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Little did I notice how his voice dropped in annoyance at his last sentence.

"Exactly. Which means he'll be here..." I sighed.

To my surprise, he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through them. "Forget that man...do you want me to come upstairs with you?" he asked. "...What?" I asked,"there's no way you'd be able to...everyone would know..you'd get caught immediately." "I know. I just don't want you to be unhappy." he replied.

I looked down at him in shock.

"I tried to kill you once..." I muttered,"I stabbed you..put a knife in your chest...I made you bleed.."

But now, all I wanted to do was collapse in his arms. Here was a man, an enemy, one who snuck into our ranks so deceptively, like a snake, and all I wanted to do was murder him, feel his life run through my fingers for his insult. For daring to destroy us. But now, he's become so precious to me...so sweet, so kind..

"Surprised you..didn't I?" he asked, stroking my palm slowly.

"How did we become friends without me knowing it?" I asked. He shrugged. "Maybe when you saved my life...you nearly broke my neck on that ship in Aki. Then here you nearly killed me...you screamed for help..had you not screamed, I would have died on this floor."

"Would you have buried me here if I died?" he asked.

I said nothing, instead, chose to run my hands down his neck, feeling how soft and innocent his skin felt.

And then, I grasped it and choked him.

He gasped, but didn't fight back.

"I wanted nothing more than to feel your life running through my nails, to wear your blood as a medal, to hurt you in so many ways.." I admitted, feeling his blood run cold.

"But my heart beats differently for you." I added,"...and I admit that I enjoy coming down here to talk to you. Away from everyone, it's a like a world away from home. You understand me in ways that my family could never hope to. I shouldn't even be talking to you like this...I don't know why I trust you, when I know you could so easily tell your father everything..."

I released him, watching as his hand ran down his neck softly.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, rising from the bed. He turned to look at me, placing his arms around my waist, and I looked up at him. "Why would I tell my father everything that goes on in this room?" "So what do you intend on telling him in your reply letter?" I asked.

"The truth. You caught me fair and square. But you housed me and cared for me instead of killing me." he replied. "I suppose I lucked out. I could have been a hanging corpse, but instead, I became your angel."

"I.."

I couldn't say a thing as I looked into Takakage's light brown eyes. How sweet, how precious of a man he was...

"I should go...father is probably looking for me." I said, leaving his embrace,"as much as I'd rather be here." "Don't let Tadakatsu bother you. If he dares say anything, or even try to touch you, I'll-"

"Stop. He'll crush you within an inch of your life. Don't even think about it."

"I won't let that deter me. I'll hurt anyone who hurts you..." he said.

We embraced again. More like, I ran into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, he with an arm around my waist, and one on the back of my head. "Tadakatsu can do whatever he wants to me, but I'll be damned if I let him hurt you.." he said. "I..it's good to have friends." I said quietly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"And I'll kill him if he touches you. Alliance be damned before I let anything happen to you.." I added, looking into his eyes. He smiled, blushing, and looking right into mine. He bent over-an act that made my heart skip a beat-and lay his forehead on mine. We said nothing, just held ourselves close, closing our eyes, letting our bodies talk instead.

And for a second, I thought I felt his lips hovering over mine...

When I opened my eyes, I was out of his embrace, and he was sitting on the edge of his bed, removing his kimono. I sighed, and looked away, walking towards the door. "I should go. The Tokugawa will be here any second. Mitsuhide asked me to help him in the kitchen.." I said. "Of course. Will I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be here after the party. I'll try to bring you a plate." I replied with a smile. "Thank you." he said with a smile,"and I'll keep an open space on my bed for you.."

He didn't think I heard him when I closed the door. All kinds of thoughts ran through my head. I recalled the previous night, when he moved aside, as if he expected me to join him. I liked spending time with him, and I considered him a friend, but...

did he want something more?

Shaking my head, I walked back upstairs, and to the kitchen, where I saw Mitsuhide cooking fish. "What are you doing, Mitsuhide? Isn't that the chef's job?" I asked. "Yes, but I want this to be special, since Lord Ieyasu is here." he replied. "...so they're already here.." I muttered. He noticed my frown, and put the fish down, handing the rest over to the chefs. "They'll do the rest, you come with me." he replied.

At first, I was appalled at his trying to order me around. But I ignored it and followed him to the doorway of the banquet hall, where the Tokugawa were.

Father and Lord Ieyasu shook hands and walked in together, as the two Ii's; Naomasa and his mother, Naotora followed close behind.

Lord Ieyasu and Lady Naotora smiled at each other and walked in hand in hand. They wore the look of marital bliss..

Also inside the banquet hall were Hanbei and Kanbei. They were simply observing, yet also ready to greet the incoming clan.

"Took them long enough." Hanbei said, also noticing their happiness,"they've only been together since Okehazama.."

I noticed that he looked at Kicho longingly. It was rather cute.

Honda Tadakatsu followed close behind, with the rest of the Tokugawa guardians surrounding him.

Mitsuhide made sure that Tadakatsu didn't see me.

I sneered behind him.

"That fucking asshole. How dare he show his face here?! After everything he's done!" I yelled, turning away from everyone.

"Miya, stay calm..your father doesn't know about you two, and if you flip out, he'll know." Mitsuhide said, taking my hand into his.

"..you're right." I said with a sigh, turning away. "I'll come find you later, I have to go see Lord Nobunaga..." he added, walking away.

And suddenly, I felt alone. It was a cold, empty feeling, no matter how much fun everyone looked to be having.

I could see Lord Ieyasu and Lady Naotora beaming with the newlywed's smiles. Katsuie, obviously drunk, put on a show of juggling axes, cause everyone to scream and cheer at his skill.

Though I wonder if daddy really wanted him to fail.

Beside him, Toshiie clapped, encouraging his _"Oji-ki!"_, while Hideyoshi watched on, watching Katsuie and Toshiie's every move.

Mitsuhide kept away from alcohol, instead chose to observe, standing beside, following Nobunaga around.

Nagamasa walked around with Naotsune, their cups never empty, they seemed to be in deep conversation, with Nobunaga's dark eyes watching their every move.

Ranmaru was allowed to party, despite his role as the ever-serious page. However, he didn't know how to act in a situation as loose as this. So he chose to do what he does best, stick by Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's side.

I wanted to join them. Everything looked like so much fun, and I hated being on the sidelines.

But as long as Tadakatsu was in that room, I didn't want to enter. I watched from the outside looking in, turning away, looking backwards towards my room.

Did father even ask for me? Did father even know where I was? No..perhaps he was too drunk to notice.

I wondered if and when he'd get so wrecked that he'd want to put on my black leather leotard.

I laughed at the idea. And he somehow fit in it! Well, barely..bursting out the seams...I did have to re-sew it once I got it back...

"Where is Lady Miya in all this? She'd have so much fun here." Nagamasa said, approaching his wife. Oichi looked away and shook her head. "Large crowds overwhelm her, so Brother didn't want her to come. He didn't know how she'd react, considering her delicate mental state."

"What delicate mental state?" Nagamasa asked.

Oichi gasped when she realized she said too much.

"Ichi..what's wrong with Miya?" Nagamasa asked, voice full of concern.

"Nothing..she's perfectly fine." Oichi said.

"I don't believe you. Just the other day she cursed me out and threw a glass vase at me...Ichi, tell me the truth, is she crazy?" Nagamasa asked.

"Yes." Oichi said quietly. "Miya is insane. That's why she's not here. She's insane and prone to fits of violent anger. Brother knows she doesn't like crowds and when she's stressed or frightened, she attacks because she doesn't know what else to do."

"Please don't tell anyone I said that..it's supposed to be a secret." she added.

Nagamasa nodded.

"I won't. I'll pretend this conversation never happened." he said.

"Thank you." Oichi said,"she's probably in her room right now. Maybe we'll go see her afterwards."

Learning of my whereabouts managed to pique Tadakatsu's interest.

Since watching the crowd, I decided to go back to my room.

That was, until I caught Tadakatsu right by my door.

"Tadakatsu!" I yelled, glaring at him.

My heart was pumping, beating so fast that I thought it would fall out. Adrenaline was running through my veins and I almost lost my breath being caught in an empty hallway with this monster.

Not to mention unrelenting fury.

"Miya..." he began, until I growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted,"and how dare you come into my halls like this?!"

My voice was getting gradually louder, but I didn't stop to think that anyone could be hearing us now.

"I just thought I'd come see you is all.." he said. His voice was low, almost inaudible, but his message was all too clear.

"To see me? For what?! What could you possibly want from me that you haven't taken already?!" I all but shouted.

Rage was filling my insides...I wanted nothing more than to attack him, to kill him where he stood. I haven't seen Tadakatsu since the break-up, and now he would dare to approach me here, in my room of all places?

"You ripped out my heart and tore it into pieces with your fake lies of love! And now you dare try to speak to me like nothing's happened?! Get away from me! Get out of here!"

* * *

Back at the banquet hall, Ieyasu looked around the room, looking for Tadakatsu. Naotora sat beside him on their padded pillows while dancers moved fluidly all over the room, servants filling their goblets with more and more wine, filling the tables with food as well.

"Where is Tadakatsu?" he asked, looking over at Naomasa.

"Lord Nobunaga's daughter is also absent from here.." Naomasa observed, crossing his arms, causing Ieyasu's eyes to grow wide.

"...But..I told them to end it! I-" he snapped.

"My lord...please...I don't think Lord Tadakatsu and Lady Miya would...run off together tonight...not when-"

"Naotora, silence!" Ieyasu yelled, causing his new bride to squeak and hold her hands to her heart. "I'm sorry, My Lord.." she said meekly, causing Naomasa to look over. "I'm sorry, too, Naotora...I'm concerned...I know Tadakatsu isn't stupid enough to do something like that with her tonight..." Ieyasu said, taking her hand into his.

"Besides, Tadakatsu dumped her like hot trash." Naomasa said. "Naomasa!" Naotora yelled sternly. "What? It's the truth. She found out he was just using her for sex and she nearly put him in the infirmary with how pissed off she was." Naomasa said.

Ieyasu sighed.

"If anything, I'd be more concerned that she hasn't finished the job." he added.

"Naomasa..." Naotora sighed, holding her hand to her head.

Beside them, Mitsuhide overheard the conversation. He also noticed that Tadakatsu wasn't around. Earlier, I informed him that I was leaving, that I was returning to my room.

And now that he was gone...

"Damn it.." he muttered, looking over at Ranmaru. "Yes?" Ranmaru asked. "I need you to stay with Lord Nobunaga. I need to check up on Lady Miya. Tadakatsu isn't in this room and I'm afraid for them." Mitsuhide said. Ranmaru looked on worriedly. "You don't think he's going to hurt her...do you?" he asked. "He better not even think of touching her. I'm all for keeping this alliance, but if he steps out of line, I'll bury him." Mitsuhide threatened, leaving the room.

Ranmaru could only look on, shaking his head.

A drunken Nobunaga approached him, smirking as he took his hand into his. "O-Ran..dance with Lord Nobunaga.." he said with a smile, causing Ranmaru to gasp. "I...I am no good at this, but...as you wish.." he replied, going to the dance floor with his lord.

* * *

"Keep your voice down, Miya! You don't want anyone to know.."

"Don't want anyone to know what? About the lies? About you using me for sex and dropping me like I was nothing? You stole my innocence, you broke my heart into pieces!" I screamed. Screamed so loud, I thought the castle would break.

Still glaring angrily at him, I clenched my fists, when Tadakatsu said,"You're crazy, Miya! I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you! Someone so obviously insane!"

I laughed bitterly.

"You think I'm crazy? I will show you crazy!" I shouted, my voice going from low to high in record time.

Tadakatsu gasped when I punched a hole in the wall beside me and ripped a piece of wood from it. Blood began to pool around new wounds around my knuckles, running down my arm, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kill Tadakatsu.

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see straight, I couldn't breathe, letting myself drown in my unrelenting rage.

"Miya! Stop!" Tadakatsu yelled,"crazy woman!"

"Get out! Get out! This crazy bitch wants you out of my sight! Out of my hallway and out of my life!" I shouted, swinging the wood piece at his shoulder.

He screamed, ducking as I hit the wall behind him, putting a hole in it.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I yelled.

"Miya!"

Before I could swing again, Mitsuhide arrived to the scene, ripping the wood out of my hand, gripping me tightly in his arms.

"Let me go!" I yelled, pounding my fists against his chest.

"Don't do anything rash, Miya..think of the alliance.." he said.

"The hell with the alliance! He's no warrior! He'd be better off a corpse hanging over my door!" I yelled.

Mitsuhide and Tadakatsu looked into each other's eyes, with Mitsuhide giving him an icy stare, one that told him to leave and never come back.

Tadakatsu took it as his opportunity to escape, while muttering,"Crazy woman..."

Once again, I shouted at Mitsuhide to let me go and tried to go after Tadakatsu.

After all, this was the first time I had seen him since he broke up with me.

I thought it was because Ieyasu was afraid we'd get caught, and part of it was.

The other part was lies, and using me for sex. Something I never thought the mighty Honda Tadakatsu was capable of.

But I suppose you never truly get to know someone until you've stripped down all their layers and see the ugliness inside.

"No! I won't let you go. Calm down, Princess, please!" Mitsuhide yelled, going down to the floor with me as I kicked, screamed and squirmed.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill that bastard!" I yelled, halfway to tears.

"Shhhh..it's alright.." Mitsuhide said, holding me against his shoulder, stroking my hair slowly.

He rocked me gently, and I felt myself slowly coming back to earth. My breathing slowed, as did my heart. My body slowed down its shaking, though I still trembled in his arms.

"Mitsuhide.." I said, pressing my nails against his back.

"Miya..." he said calmly, stroking my hair.

"My god..I..I'm.."

"It's alright...Tadakatsu is a jerk.."

"What did he want?" he added. "I don't..know.." I said,"I think he either wanted to talk or.."

"If he ever comes near you again, tell one of us and we'll handle it." he said.

"I..could have killed him." I said against his shoulder,"our alliance..."

"No. Forget this alliance. My only alliance is with Takakage. I don't want anything else.." I said in my head.

"Father would hate me forever." I said.

Mitsuhide was silent, opting to hold me in his arms instead.

I quivered in his arms. So much, it scared me. "You're bleeding.." he said, looking at my right arm. I laughed bitterly. "It's alright..it'll heal..." I muttered, with tears running down my eyes, digging my nails into Mitsuhide's back, as he rocked me, gently lulling me to sleep, stroking my hair.

All the while, Nagamasa and Oichi were watching.

Nagamasa was frozen on the spot, as Oichi wore a look of fright on her face. Mitsuhide noticed them, and glared frighteningly.

"Get out of here. Right now!" he yelled,"no one finds out about this. No one! You hear me?!" he snapped.

"..o-of course!" Nagamasa and Oichi replied, running out of the hallway.

"I'll fix you..I'll take care of you..I promise." he said, carrying me into my room.

"Just get some sleep, it'll be ok in the morning.."

At least he could hope.

And downstairs, Takakage lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting..


	8. Chapter 8: Dance

**Chapter Eight: Dance**

Takakage couldn't sleep.

Too nervous, too worried about what was going on upstairs at the party.

Though the Princess had promised that she would visit, she hasn't come yet, and with her ex-lover, Honda Tadakatsu here, he had assumed the worst.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had to leave, but he was still afraid of being caught.

Still, he had to try.

He sighed, stopping to collect his thoughts, gathering his courage as he grabbed the slides to the door, opening it.

One foot...one foot, he walked through the empty halls.

It was dark and quiet, too quiet.

He began to grow apprehensive, shivering, embracing himself as chills ran down his body.

The halls were supposed to be empty, the Oda were having a party, there was no reason for anyone to be down here.

But he heard voices.

The further he walked down the dark halls, the louder the voices got. It sounded like a woman...giggling? And making some strange sounds, along with the sound of a young man's laughter.

"Princess..?" he asked to himself as he approached two shadowy figures in the middle of the hallway. It was no doubt a woman, a very curvy one at that, held against the wall, pressed up against it, as another figure pressed against her.

He knew she was involved with Tadakatsu, but that man didn't resemble Tadakatsu at all, and she hadn't mentioned any other lovers, though he thought he saw Maeda Keiji kiss her once or twice, and this man couldn't have been Keiji-he was much too short. Until...

"Hanbei?" he asked.

Then the other woman had to be...

"Lady Nohime? Nobunaga's wife?!" he suddenly shouted, holding his hand to his mouth as Nohime's body moved gently against the wall, her nails digging into Hanbei's back as the two found themselves in a warm embrace.

His eyes were wide, he couldn't believe Hanbei's gall. To mess around with the Demon King's wife...

Behind everyone's backs...?

Takakage's surprised outburst got the attention of Hanbei and Nohime, who gasped and turned to the bewildered and confused boy.

"Takakage? What the...what are you doing out of your room?!" Hanbei yelled, jumping away from Nohime, who looked amused. "What are you doing with Lord Nobunaga's wife?!" Takakage countered. "...What does it look like?" he asked, annoyed.

"You...you're having an affair?" Takakage said. Nohime crossed her arms, silent, still looking amused, not one ounce of shame in her dark eyes.

"Nobunaga couldn't care less...and what he doesn't know can't hurt.." she said, with an amused laugh. She looked Takakage up and down, her smile widening.

"So you're the Kobayakawa child. I've always wanted to meet you...you're just as cute as I thought you'd be..." she purred, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Don't you dare look at me." Takakage said, his voice suddenly dripping low. So low, that it got Hanbei and Nohime scared. "It's bad enough I find you cheating on your husband...but I've always wanted to meet you...and tell you how I really feel."

He had to find the strength within himself. A normally shy and anxious young man, he always had his face in a book, finding ways how to be more eloquent. But he felt his rage building upon looking at Nohime, after everything Miya had told him about her abuse, and near death by the woman's hand.

"...You hurt Miya..." he muttered, trying to hold back his fast-building anger.

If anything, it caused Nohime to frown in regret.

"And now you dare to frown about it...you hurt her, and you wouldn't stop until she was dead!" he yelled. "Takakage, calm down, I won't let you talk this way to the princess." Hanbei snapped. "Shut up! You've got a lot of nerve telling me what to do, considering what you're doing to your lord's wife." Takakage said angrily.

He then turned back to Nohime and said,"As for you, you black-hearted witch...did you enjoy it?! Did you enjoy nearly killing the woman you were supposed to love? I never knew my mother growing up, but I'm sure it's not supposed to be like that.."

She tried to reply, but he yelled,"Silence! I'm not finished...I could...ring your neck dry if I could...I won't let you hurt her! Not again!"

Hanbei looked on in awe at Takakage's outburst. He had always known him to be a shy, quiet wallflower. Soft-spoken and gentle, his rage was certainly something to fear.

_'Perhaps he's been spending too much time with Lady Miya...he's becoming her..'_ Hanbei thought to himself.

He looked up at Nohime, surprised to see her in near tears.

"Your own daughter!" Takakage yelled.

"My daughter.." she said quietly.

"You don't even deserve to call her that! No mother in the right mind would ever butcher her child like you did..." he said coldly.

"I had to! You don't understand! She could have destroyed the Oda!" Nohime yelled.

"That's no excuse!" he retorted. "Miya is her own woman and should be able to make her own decisions. If she wanted to be with Tadakatsu, then that's her choice." he added. "So she told you about him...you sneak into this army, and you two become friends.." she said,"I bet she told you everything.."

Shame was in her eyes, but Takakage had no sympathy.

"It was my fault." she said, looking away.

Takakage held his nails into his skin, Hanbei was ready to defend, when the two looked into each other's eyes.

"She started sleeping with Tadakatsu...naturally, I wouldn't care who she chooses to be with. But Nobunaga is so strict and so protective over her, he would have killed him. And that would have ruined the alliance. Not to mention that he would have sent his entire army.."

"...and left their rear exposed..." Takakage finished for her.

"I was so jealous, so angry. She had all of Nobunaga's attention, she was the beautiful princess, she was perfection, and she nearly destroyed us...I wanted to punish her, and I went mad with bloodlust.."

"I know it's not an excuse, there's never any excuse for hurting her...but...I'll never get over how much I hurt her. It was my mistake...and it's my guilt that I'll live with forever."

Takakage sighed.

"She'll never forgive me, and I don't expect her to, but I want to protect her. She's upstairs, and that monster is there...I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"That monster...you're one to talk." Takakage said.

Nohime sighed.

"She wanted to kill me when we first met. At Kuzegawa, she nearly broke my arm, slammed me against the floor, punched me in the face, and elbowed my throat. When I snuck into the Oda ranks, she nearly crushed my neck. When I got here, she gave me a roof, food, and a yutaka...now, I.." he said, his voice dropping low before trailing off.

"She means a lot to you?" Nohime asked. Takakage nodded.

It brought a beaming smile to her face. "She deserves a good friend. No one is good for her here..I just want her to be happy.."

"Happy.." Takakage said, "happiness is too far off in this kind of world...but..it's closer when I'm here."

"If you're looking for happiness in Owari, you won't find it. " Nohime said.

"It's worth looking for." Takakage challenged.

The three were silent for a bit, until Takakage sighed. "I should leave. Miya promised to see me down here after the party.." he said, turning. "Wait." Nohime asked, causing Takakage to turn back. "Miya comes down here to visit you...she tells you everything..." she added. Takakage nodded. "Good. She needs someone she can trust. Someone she can let her hair down with..." she said.

Then her eyes turned dark.

"If you dare spill her secrets to your father, I will rip out your throat." she added coldly.

Takakage said nothing, only looked into her eyes.

"I will kill you if you try." he finally said, walking back to his room.

The coldness in his voice chilled both Nohime and Hanbei to their core. "What an unpleasant boy.." she finally said, holding her hand to her heart. "Is it of any surprise they're friends?" Hanbei asked, once the door closed, it's echo through the halls in finality.

"He's becoming just like her..." he added.

"How wonderful.." Nohime sighed,"maybe it's for the best. She needs someone who will help her, not enable her. Everyone in the castle either ignores her problems, or lets it go. Nobunaga is the worst, he enables her behavior, instead of reprimanding her, he fills lies into her head calling her perfect. She knows she's not perfect, and her constant attempts to be perfect just makes her worse...call her what she is...crazy."

"Princess!" Hanbei cried.

"What? I'm serious. She has to know...and she has to grow out of it. If she remains this crazy, it's going to kill her. I don't want her to die before me...she cannot reach hell before I do." she said sadly, looking down the empty halls.

"So please...I beg you, Takakage, save my daughter.."

* * *

Mitsuhide and I returned to the party. Things were winding down, but the room was still packed with Oda and Tokugawa officers. Nobunaga was sobering up, much to his dismay, and he approached me, placing his arms around me. "My perfect, wonderful daughter.."

I wondered how drunk he was, then again, nothing compared to being in my father's loving arms. His embrace was spellbinding, his dark eyes piercing into my soul. "Father.." I sighed, staring into his dark eyes, a blush appearing over my features.

Everything was like it was frozen in time. Everyone in the party room disappeared, and it was just me and him. He took my hand into his, placing his empty cup on a nearby table, and began to dance with me.

I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep up. He moved so eloquently, so fast, and I nearly panicked. He spun me around, a hand gently resting on my back, dipping me to the floor.

"So lovely.." he said, dancing across the floor with me. As the music played faster, we danced faster, spinning across the floor, it was beautiful.

When the dance was over, everyone applauded, and we bowed generously. "My daughter...you are so beautiful.." he said, his deep voice vibrating to my core. I had to look away from his penetrating stare, when Ieyasu approached him with a new wine cup in his hand.

"I thought that would never end." I said, when Mitsuhide and I walked out to the deck. "Why? I thought you loved dancing." he asked. "I do, but...sometimes...I feel like I can't keep up with him. When Nobunaga calls me perfect, it's like I freeze and collapse...I've been with him for this long, and I still don't feel adequate." I replied.

"But you are perfect.." he said, embracing me. He looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching. "Don't say that, you're only making things worse." I said. "Sorry." he said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to go see Lord Nobunaga. If I'm not beside him, he'll flip out..." he added, leaving the deck. I crossed my arms and looked up at the moon, illuminating the castle.

"A party...in the middle of a war.." I said, shaking my head.

"Everyone needs to relax every once in a while.."

I spun around at the voice that had suddenly invaded me, glaring when I saw Tadakatsu's silhouette in the moonlight. "Tadakatsu. I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me." I snapped.

"You did." he replied.

"And you didn't listen." I said.

"No." he simply said.

We remained quiet for another minute, before I sighed, turning back to him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize again. We haven't seen each other since the breakup, and I wanted to let you have closure." he replied. "Closure? My closure won't be until you're dead beneath my feet." I growled. "Do you really think you're that powerful?" he asked with a smirk. "Do not underestimate the fury of a woman scorned." I said.

We were silent again, and he placed a goblet of wine on the table beside me.

"You never loved me, did you Tadakatsu?" I asked, holding my breath. Not that I didn't already know the answer, I just needed to hear it.

For finality. For closure.

"No." he replied.

It was the answer I was looking for, but it still hurt. It felt like I had been hit by bricks, my heart sinking, and breaking all over again. Sighing, I held my hand to my heart.

"Thank you." I all but whispered, turning away, so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it couldn't work out..we're incompatible...you're-" he said, but I interrupted him with another thank you, rendering him silent.

We both looked up at the moon and the stars above us, not realizing that Oichi and Nagamasa were watching us the whole time.

I turned to the large man, with a broken smile, as fake and as frigid as I could make it. "I'll be civil for the sake of the alliance, Tadakatsu. But I promise you. One day. You will be but a corpse beneath my heel. I will kill you. I will break you like you've broken me. I'll wear your blood as a trophy. I'll bear no regrets."

And with that, I walked away from him.

Hopefully forever.

Tadakatsu was frozen on the spot.

"You may try. Do as you wish, my lady. It would only be poetic justice that I find myself stung by the heart I've broken." he said, turning back, walking into the banquet hall.

When morning came, the Tokugawa were gone.

And I was in Takakage's bed.

I woke up from my slumber wearing the dress I wore last night, underneath a white kimono, my head, my heart spinning in confusion when I saw Takakage sleeping beside me. I looked around the room, everything was as it was..

His back was turned to me, sleeping soundly; he looked so calm and serene. Was this a dream? Everything bathed in white and blue..it was so peaceful.

So quiet.

"T-takakage.." I said, looking to my side.

How did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was on the deck. I threatened Tadakatsu's life. The party...the Tokugawa..my anger, my rage...my heart breaking all over again...

"You're finally awake.." Takakage said, turning to me.

I looked at him in confusion, holding my hand to my head in pain, to calm my spinning. I was still so dizzy...

"You were so angry. So upset..." he said, looking at me sadly. "You must have fled the party, and ran down here, because I found you in these halls, you were on the floor, you reeked of alcohol, you were covered in blood."

He then took my bloody palm into his..

"Blood? Did I...oh my god...did I kill Tadakatsu?" I asked.

"This is yours." he said sadly. "You drank too much alcohol, then you stabbed yourself.." he added.

I gasped.

"..I did?" I asked.

He nodded sadly.

Then he embraced me.

"I was so scared. You were unresponsive, laying on the floor drenched in blood. You cut yourself where your scars were..then you ran down here.." he added, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Takakage..." I muttered,"you saved me.."

"Yes. Yes, I did." he said.

"I bet I caused quite the scene upstairs, didn't I?" I asked, looking away in shame. "That, I don't know. It must have happened in your room based on how much damage you've done to yourself." he said,"cleaning you up wasn't fun, believe me."

"I.." I said, looking away sadly.

"What happened?" he asked,"did..something happen upstairs?"

"Tadakatsu told me everything I wanted to hear.." I replied, causing him to grip me tighter,"I wanted to finally hear the truth out of his mouth, and it still hurt.." "It always does." he said emphatically. "I'm so crazy..." I sighed. "That's alright." he said. I growled and pushed Takakage off me, storming out of his bed.

Still so dizzy, so woozy, I almost fell to the floor had I not grabbed onto his bookcase.

"Stop telling me it's ok. Stop telling me I'm perfect and fucking help me!" I suddenly shouted, slamming the book case to the floor, falling face first on the books.

"You're not perfect, Princess. You're crazy. You know it, and I know it. You're the most insane, self-deprecating, witch I had ever met...but I can deal with it. I'll do whatever it takes to fix you..." he said, rising from his bed.

"I'm sorry...I'll help you clean up." I muttered, groaning as I fell to my knees, slowly grabbing books to pile up. My hands shook and I was still terrible dizzy.

"Stop it, please. I'll take care of the mess." he said, not even realizing the double meaning behind his words.

"Am I a mess, too?" I asked. "Yes." he replied with a smile. "But all messes are made to be cleaned. I'll save you." he said.

"I don't want to be saved." I said coldly, leaning on his bed. I sat on the floor, and he took a seat beside me. "Maybe I want to be crazy, maybe I want to feel cold...I want to hate..I.."

"You want to do things that feel good. If hating makes you feel good, then go ahead and hate me." he said.

I could say nothing.

Instead, I placed my hand over his.

He accepted me in all my pain, all of my sorrow, all of my hatred..every bad quality I had..and he embraced it.

I didn't deserve a friend like this. If only I could find a way to push him away before it would consume him. A boy so light has no business being in my darkness, and I would not devour him..

"Stay away from me, Takakage. I won't accept harming you. I can only hurt you." I said, rising from the floor. I began to drag my body to the door, mumbling to myself,"no...I will not...I will not let me hurt you."

Before my hand could get to the door, I was pulled into his embrace. He stood behind me, his arms around my shoulders, his face against the back of my head.

"I accepted you and all the madness. I refuse to let you go." he said,"kill me, do whatever you want to me, but I swear it, I won't ever let you go."

"No. No!" I shouted, trying to rip myself from his embrace. "I would no sooner kill you than hurt you!" I yelled. "So you'd never have to feel the pain of disgrace." I added, gripping the palms that were around my shoulders. "I am already disgraced. I failed my mission as a Mouri. I am your hostage." he said.

I sighed, my shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Go home, and never see me again after this. I would rather spend the rest of my life away from you instead of hurting you again." I said coldly, throwing him off me.

His body hit the floor, and he groaned in pain, watching me leave the room.

"Stop!" he yelled, running out of the room.

He began to make chase, not realizing that with every step he made, the closer he was to revealing himself.

"Princess!" he yelled.

During the chase, Keiji and Toshiie looked up from their little wrestling match in the gardens, watching as Takakage flew past them. "What the hell...Takakage?!" he yelled. Toshiie looked at Keiji in confusion. "Did you just say...Takakage? As in...Kobayakawa?" he asked. "..Yes." Keiji replied. "How the...what is he doing here?!" Toshiie yelled.

"There's no time to explain. What is he doing out of his room? I have to grab him before he gets himself caught!" Keiji yelled.

But it was already too late.

I was only trying to run back to my bedroom. I wanted nothing more than to be alone.

I wanted to run, to run faster, and further away from Takakage. I didn't think he'd follow me...

Yet here I was.

Cornered.

Running away from my problems instead of facing them head on.

I ran out of steam.

Falling to my knees, I held my hand to my heart as I tried to catch my breath. Everything was spinning, and I thought I'd crash.

"Princess!"

Takakage's voice was loud, echoing off the halls. He caught me. I was naught but a cornered mouse to him.

His footsteps were...heavy?

No. They didn't sound like...his..

I gasped.

The door slammed open.

I looked up and gasped again.

"Kobayakawa!"

The voice was so dark, so deadly. So..

Nobunaga.


End file.
